


【授权翻译】the Subtle Grace of Gravity

by ohmyhazzabear



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 53,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyhazzabear/pseuds/ohmyhazzabear
Summary: 飞船上有很多的房间都是有窗户的，但那些房间总是会被分配给安保，或者那些安保有所求的人。但依然，他们不能独占所有的星星。清洁组和技术人员必须进入那些房间来完成自己的工作，消息就是这样传播开的。那些走廊里的低语，那些笔记，以及那些半真半假的谣言，在人群中流传，以至于当它们最终传到安灼拉耳朵里的时候，都已经变得自相矛盾了。外面有一颗行星，一颗真正的行星。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Subtle Grace of Gravity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546213) by [samyazaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samyazaz/pseuds/samyazaz). 



飞船上有很多的房间都是有窗户的，但那些房间总是会被分配给安保，或者那些安保有所求的人。但依然，他们不能独占所有的星星。清洁组和技术人员必须进入那些房间来完成自己的工作，消息就是这样传播开的。那些走廊里的低语，那些笔记，以及那些半真半假的谣言，在人群中流传，以至于当它们最终传到安灼拉耳朵里的时候，都已经变得自相矛盾了。

外面有一颗行星，一颗真正的行星是第一声带着兴奋和希望的低语。

不，那只是一个太阳，看看它发光的样子吧。

那是一颗行星，我亲眼看见的，就像古老的故事说的那样，它的周围环绕着细云。

它美极了，他们说，也许我们终于找到了家园。你能想象吗？我从没想过我能活到这一天。

安灼拉和爱潘妮一起坐在狭窄的舱房里，这里的原住居民在很早以前就已经被贿赂走了，或者只是死了，或者被分配到了其他的舱房，总之，他们将这间舱房占为己有，所以他们能有一个属于自己的空间，而不是试图将十多个人强行塞进只能装下三个人的储物间里。

他们将房间里的墙面切开，露出里面的连接线路以便可以黑进飞船的主机。安灼拉和爱潘妮现在盘着腿坐在后者的床上，膝盖靠着膝盖，手指在数据屏幕上飞舞，试图找到那些旧档案。

安灼拉飞快地写着代码，一个一个的击破安保的加密点，为爱潘妮清理出一条道路。她紧紧跟在他后面，整理着那些文件夹，那可真是够多的——但她手指移动的速度就和安灼拉一样快。屏幕散发出的蓝光映在她的脸上，让她看起来更苍白了，她由于专注而紧紧抿起的嘴唇看起来像一道淤伤那样黑。

最终她叹了一口气，将屏幕从膝盖上推开，皱着眉头活动着自己的手腕，“数据有问题，它们本该有更多的。”

安灼拉从屏幕上抬起头看了她一眼，手中的动作和爱潘妮一样停下了。“有问题？如果我弄错了——”

“不，不是有错误，它只是不在那儿。”她收起自己的双腿靠着胸部，一只手肘靠着膝盖，梳着自己的头发，“而且不仅仅是旧数据不完整，就像你可能会猜测的那样。我们有完整的速度和方向记录，从第一个——”她做了一个沮丧的手势，“世纪开始吧，大概。可能有两个世纪。但数据越新，我找到的漏洞就越多。他们会只记录方向，而不记录速度，或者反过来，或者他们只记录一半的坐标位置。这根本没有道理，这样粗略不完整的记录没有任何意义，为什么还要操这个心呢？”

安灼拉坐直自己的身子做了一个鬼脸，他的背发出之前他由于沉迷工作而忽略的抗议，“你觉得这儿应该有更多信息吗？有没有可能是因为他们把这些东西存到了其他地方？”

爱潘妮倒回床上，依然盘着双腿好给安灼拉留出位置，然后盯着自己上铺的床底，“如果它是和网络系统连接在一起的话，我们肯定早就找到它了。我们在这方面真的很厉害，你知道我们是。我们绝对不会错过它的。可能是和主机分开储存的？所以我们才找不到它。”

“那我们就只有来一场小小的冒险了。”

爱潘妮撑起自己的胳膊，冲着安灼拉笑了，“对于一个黑客来说，你可真有办法找到机会来远离屏幕。”

“告诉我我们需要什么。”安灼拉说，握了握她的膝盖，“告诉我我需要找什么，我会找到它的。”

爱潘妮坐直身子，又拿过了自己的数据屏幕，“我会给你列一个需要寻找的东西的名单，以及我们地图里那些大到可以储存那些消失信息的地点。”

“消失信息有那么多吗？”安灼拉知道如何编程，而且他从来没有碰到过一个自己不能击破的加密点，但爱潘妮才是那个了解电脑本身的人。

“飞船应该储存着我们有史以来所有的速度，方向以及坐标点。考虑到那些不完整的信息要追溯到多久之前….是的，至少会有几十个ZB的信息，这会占据很大一部分空间，至少比一个宿舍大，它不会是仅仅被塞到哪个服务柜里的。”

安灼拉脉搏跳动的节奏加快了。地图中没几个面积那样大的漏洞，安保一直在试图将他们限制在自己的规定区域内，竭尽全力想让他们对除此之外的事情一无所知，但通过过去几年中不断的黑进系统和一些传统的侦查方法，他们已经拼好了拼图的绝大部分。

飞船里没有几个地方可以大到能放下一个储存了几十个ZB信息的硬盘。安灼拉拿着数据屏幕的手抓紧了。“空地，”他说，几乎不能压抑住自己话中的兴奋，“我会去搜寻空地。”

爱潘妮抿紧了自己的嘴，看起来很不高兴，但她没有反对，因为她知道他是对的，“你必须带一些装备。”

安灼拉呼出一口气，点了点头。

“而且你会非常小心，安灼拉，因为如果你害得自己被抓起来的话，我们都会来救你，而你不想让你的朋友陷入那样的险境，对不对？”

“我不会的，我保证，”他把爱潘妮的数据屏幕从她的手里抽出来，以便自己握住她的手，“我一定会小心的。”

她看起来并没有放心多少，而安灼拉觉得这并不是毫无理由的。他在这个小小的群体里以许多事闻名，但小心并不是其中的一个。

“我会给费以伊发条消息，”她说，把自己的手从安灼拉手中抽开，“他的轮班很快就要结束了。你会让他给你装备上任何他想装备的东西，而且你一点也不会抱怨。”

她的语气中没有一丝商量的余地，于是安灼拉没有反对。

距离上一次他们中有人去探索空地已经过了好几年了，那是他们对这艘船以及它的设计里了解最薄弱的地方。那里位于船舱的最底部，比他们从中一无所获的货舱和储物仓还要低。但这一部分的占地面积比整整一个生活区还要大，因此他们得以在地图上把它标出来。但通常，他们根本还来不及接近那块空地，安保就会出现，他们就会被迫撤退，不然就会冒着被关禁闭的风险。

但这件事很重要。如果安保竭尽全力向他们隐瞒着什么东西，那么它是值得冒险的。

“你也不用看起来如此兴奋吧，”爱潘妮干巴巴地说，她的嘴角勾出一个苦笑，“你可能会因为这个被关一辈子禁闭，你知道的。”

“我不会被抓住的。”

她叹了一口气，把自己的屏幕关掉。“如果你对这个听起来没那么有信心的话，我可能会更放心一点。”她在床上伸了一个懒腰，推开安灼拉给自己腾出位置，“快，回到你自己的床上去。我要趁着费以伊回来之前睡一会儿。天知道，一旦这个空地的事情开始，你根本就不会让我休息的。”

安灼拉在离开前捏了捏她的肩膀，“我不会扔下你一个人跑去侦查的。”

“你他妈当然不会。”她说，听起来更像是一个威胁，而不是承诺。

安灼拉离开前关掉了爱潘妮铺位上的灯。他们都已经练就了不管环境多么恶劣都可以一秒入睡的本领——他们必须这样做——但没有灯照着她的脸，爱潘妮会睡的更好。而且她是对的，他们都需要尽可能的多休息。空地的秘密并不是那么容易就能被揭开的。

安灼拉也应该像她一样去休息，但他睡不着。他坐在自己的铺位上，数据屏幕放在膝盖上，闯入安保的文件里，寻找着任何可能为他们在空地里隐藏着的东西提供线索的提示。他之前已经做过不下一百次了，什么都没找到，但再多做一次也无伤大雅。

而且这样能让他有一个可以吸引注意力的东西，让他不会打破对爱潘妮的承诺，在其他人有机会好好计划这件事之前一个人跑去调查。

也有可能，仅仅是有可能，这一次他会找到一些有用的东西。

*

当安灼拉向他解释这个计划的时候，费以伊沉思着，“最危险的部分是你可能会迷路，”他说，“或者被发现然后被关禁闭，这两个结果都差不多。不管是哪个，我们都很有可能再也见不到你了。”

安灼拉点点头，让费以伊思考，他的脸上带着这些想法带来的若有所思的表情。

“两天，”他最终说，“给我两天时间来制作，我会给你点什么的。”

两天看起来真是个折磨，尤其是当每分每秒他们都更接近那个行星时。很快他们就会错过这颗行星，把它远远抛在后面，就像以前其他的行星一样。如果他们想搞清楚这颗行星是什么，自己在哪里，安保知道些什么，为什么要在过去的不知道多长时间里错过那么多颗看起来宜居的星球，还有他们为什么不与其他人共享信息，他们的动作需要搞快一点。

安灼拉没有催费以伊。如果他这样做了，他知道费以伊会尽快缩短制作时间，这样他就会冒着依赖一个半成品的风险行动。如果他因为这个原因被安保抓到并且关了禁闭，他知道其他人也会在试图找到他救他出来的过程中被关禁闭。他会用很多事情来冒险，但这个不行。

“两天，”他带着笑容赞成，如果这个笑容有点勉强，费以伊也没有指出来，“我非常期待你会做个什么东西出来。”

*

两天后，费以伊在他的面前摆出了一列装置，他向安灼拉解释着每个装置的用途。最突出的一个东西，是塞在一块废旧数据屏幕电池里的单元件。它看起来无伤大雅，当安保搜查安灼拉时根本就不会引起注意，他们连眉毛都不会抬一下。但据费以伊说，这个小东西里有着一个非常强大的信标。

“你把它打开，”费以伊说，给他看隐藏着的启动开关，“然后不管你在船里的哪个地方，我们都可以找到你，这里有一个警报——”他给安灼拉看另一个隐藏开关，“如果你激活这个，它就会告诉我们马上来接你。”

安灼拉从手中接过它，在手里翻来覆去地观察，试着开关，看自己能不能通过触感将它们区别开来。

“当然，它有一个应急系统，”费以伊向他展示，“如果你在一个小时内没有回到规定坐标里，警报会被自动触发。如果有人想通过不当程序绕过警报，它也会被激活。”

安灼拉冲着他微笑，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你什么都想到了。”他用一种赞赏的语气说。

费以伊的脸红了一点，但这很快被他眼中的担忧盖过了，“我真的尽力了。”他小声说，安灼拉知道这不仅仅是自我贬低。

“我会用它的。”安灼拉承诺道，“我们再来试一次吧，确保我知道它到底怎么用。”

*

他们用了两天时间来计划，直到安灼拉可以将手放进装着信标的口袋里，只靠触觉完美地分辨出启动开关和警报开关的区别，而其他人对这个计划稍微放心了一点。他们等到换班的时候行动，这时安保被走廊里过多的人群占据大部分注意力，不会发现一个人正在离开他的规定区域。

安灼拉启动了信标，和公白飞一起离开了接收室。他一只手将设备紧紧抓住，找到控制键，“一个小时，”他说，“我就会回来，我保证。如果我没有——”

“我们就会派出’猎狗’来找你。”公白飞替他说完这个句子，脸上带着狡黠的笑容，他盯着安灼拉的一边脸。安灼拉看到过其他人在公白飞的注视下局促不安，由于公白飞不看着他们而感到紧张，却忽视了由于他眼睛上的伤疤，他什么都看不见。安灼拉知道费以伊为他制作的声音转换器此刻正小心的别在他的耳朵后方，藏在他的发绺之间，所以他可以看到安灼拉的表情，读到他的笑容和他摇头的动作。

“你一定要保证安全。”

“我不能保证那个，”安灼拉说，叹了一口气。公白飞是他最好的朋友，也是他的第一个朋友，在他面前他可以承认那些他不愿意在其他人面前承认的东西。公白飞明白，有些事比这更加重要。

但公白飞伸出手，紧紧地握住安灼拉的，他很用力，这说明他刚才的话是个警告，而不是安抚，“我不想闯入禁闭室来把你救回家，”他强硬地说，“我也不想帮你缝伤口，如果安保认为对待一个擅自闯入者，有比把你一路拽到禁闭室更简单的方法的话。你一定要保证安全，安灼拉。空地哪里也不会去的。”

安灼拉用自己的手指裹住公白飞的，紧紧地回握着他。公白飞在费以伊转换器和内置接收器的帮助下可以看见形状和动作，但接触仍然是那个更加简单直接的表达观点的方法。“那颗行星怎么办？”他小声说，“空地哪里都不会去，但行星会。我们必须知道那下面有什么。我们必须知道为什么。”

公白飞叹了一口气，看起来很不高兴，但他没有反驳，“走吧，”他说，将手从安灼拉手中抽出，“信标已经开始倒数了，还不如好好利用你剩下的时间。”

安灼拉点了下头，拍了拍他的肩膀，站起身离开了。

*

安灼拉很容易的到了空地边缘，他的一个口袋里装着信标，另一个口袋里装着数据屏幕。他们了解这些墙，知道什么时候走一条侧廊来防止被发现，也知道什么时候加入换班大潮，跟随着人群回到自己的规定区域是安全的。

空地的边缘在一条长廊的中途，他们从来没有摸到过这条长廊的尽头，总是被突然出现的安保赶开。这条长廊是空的，尽管在它上方就是拥挤的人群，这让安灼拉感到汗毛竖立。不管长廊尽头是什么，可以肯定的是它不是生活区，也不是工作区。那么多人每天从它旁边经过，却对安保对他们有所隐瞒的事实熟视无睹。

他在长廊的三分之一处停了下来，靠着墙掏出自己的数据屏幕。他已经写好了几行代码，现在他要做的就是黑进无线信号里，在任何人发现他的存在之前激活它。

没有迹象表明代码在起作用，但他屏幕上的代码快活地滚动着，他不觉得这代表着他的代码没有成功破坏走廊的传感器，就像它本该做的那样。所以他站了起来，将屏幕塞回自己的口袋，继续沿着走廊向下走。他每走一步，肩膀就更加僵硬，为他身后可能传来的有节奏的脚步声，为突然发出的专断的命令声，为可能铐在他手上的安保的冰冷的铁手铐做好准备。

头一次，什么都没有发生，即使当安灼拉来到长廊尽头，走的比以往任何一次都远的时候也没有。长廊在这里结束了，和另一条走廊交接。安灼拉只慎重考虑了一会儿，就走了左边那条可以带领他进入空地深处的路。

十分钟以后，安灼拉就离开了飞船的已知部分，他的数据屏幕紧贴着他的臀部震动着，向他发出警报。他停了下来，将它抽出来。他看见屏幕上缓慢但稳定地闪现着“无信号”几个大字。

安灼拉感到背脊发凉，随之而来的是一阵兴奋感。在这艘飞船广大的领域中，安灼拉从来没有找到过一个没有无线信号覆盖的地方。它是强制性的，无处不在的，这是安保和他们交流的方式，也是他们之间交流的方式。没有了无线信号，他感到陌生和一丝恐惧，就像身处一个没有氧气的房间。

如果这下面没有无线信号，它一定是被屏蔽了，像被一面盾牌挡住了一样。这不是设计问题，这是故意的。安灼拉的呼吸加快了，他将数据屏幕塞回自己的口袋里，继续向前走，注意着四周是否有安保出没的迹象，寻找着能给他寻找消失信息到底存在哪儿的线索。

半小时后，费以伊的信标贴着他的臀部发出了警报的嗡嗡声，安灼拉知道他应该转头，沿着走廊离开了。他们已经在拼凑空地这块拼图上有了很大的进步，即使安灼拉没有找到储存着消失信息的硬盘，那也已经是很了不起的成就了。但他前方的走廊比普通的更黑，上方的灯不稳定地闪烁着，好像暗示着这一部分的飞船由于过于深远，已经被遗弃了似的。无线信号在这里是没有必要的，线路看起来破旧不堪，能源供应不稳定，也没有人来进行修理。他面前的走廊又长又黑，看起来没有必要浪费时间将它走到尽头。

也许一个普通的居民会被这迷惑，也或许安保小看了他们所有人，因为这艘船已经过于拥挤，根本不可能剩下什么浪费的空间了。一个空旷的，被遗弃的走廊提出而不是回答了更多的问题。安灼拉打心眼里这样认为，所以他无视了信标的警告，继续前进。

在走廊的中途，两扇门从墙中滑出，“轰”的一声关上了，缝隙里析出水气。如果安灼拉往前多站了半米，他就会被这两扇门压的稀烂。

门上有一块控制板，但上面没有控制按键，只是同一句话在屏幕上略过，速度快到几乎无法阅读。禁止—入内—待远一点—马上—转身离开—危险—危险—危险

安灼拉不可置信地笑了一声。安保如此迫切的想让他远离他们藏在这里的不管什么东西，这种做法只说明了它有多么重要。

他再次把数据屏幕从口袋里抽出来，将它插入了控制板下方的诊断终端里。几十行代码将安保的快速警告变成了不连续的句子，最终屏幕黑了下来。水力发出嘶嘶的声音，减轻了保持门紧闭的空气压力。

它们不是自动打开的，但没有了门背后的气压，安灼拉可以自己用力将它推开一个容他进入的缝隙，然后挤进去继续前进。

走廊以另一扇门结束，门上有另一块控制板，这一块上快速的闪现着小心-小心-小心几个字（译者注：我猜测这里应该是不同语言版本的“小心”），以及其他一大串安灼拉不知道的语言，但他可以通过它们在屏幕上闪现的速度和不停的重复大概猜出来是什么意思。

这一次安灼拉的六行代码没有起到多大作用。他皱了皱眉，弯下腰将脑袋凑到数据屏幕下方，他的手指飞舞着，在屏幕上敲出一行行代码，试图将门打开。安保在这里藏着的数据一定比他们想象的更有价值——甚至是可能导致他们身败名裂的那种，不然他们为什么要费那么大劲试图把人们吓跑？

当安灼拉以为自己必须要在信标发出警报前离开，下一次再带着更加先进的装备回来进行第二次尝试时，控制板“逼”的一声响了，红色的警报开始逐渐消失。他用肩膀把门撞开，走进了一个和手术室一样又亮又冷的房间。

在适应了走廊里昏暗的灯光之后，这个房间里的光亮的几乎可以致盲。安灼拉眯起眼睛，一只手抬起来遮住它们，因此他什么也看不到——但他听到了一声疲惫的喘气。

“不不不不不不不，”那是一个男人的声音，是人类的声音。安灼拉向前迈了一步，那声音里带着惊慌，“你在这里干什么你不能待在这里你必须离开。”

安灼拉放下他的手，试图寻找房间里的另一个人。当他这样做的时候，房间里的灯光更亮了，刺眼极了，甚至让人感到痛苦。他转过身，又伸出一只手遮住自己。“你是谁？”他问，眼里由于这灯光开始出现泪水，他四周的一切看起来都是模糊的，“你为什么被囚禁在这里？我能做什么来帮助你吗？”

一阵很长，很长的沉默。那人用一阵冷淡，刺耳的笑声打破了这阵沉默。“我不是被囚禁在这里的。”

“门是锁住的。”

“那不是为了把我关在这儿的，你不会认字吗？”他的话很严酷，但声音中的恐慌在逐渐淡去。灯光变暗了，不至于变得暗淡，但至少没有那么难以令人忍受了。

“我没在这里看到任何像那扇门上描述的那样危险的东西。”安灼拉说。

“你什么都看不到。”那人说话的声音很奇怪，好像这句话里有着什么安灼拉理解不了的双关似的。

安灼拉慢慢地放下自己的手。他依然背对着那个人，金属制的门正对着他前方，没有人费心给它抛光，让它像一面镜子一样光滑什么的，但它还是平坦的。安灼拉可以看见他自己模糊的倒影，在他身后还有一个身影，有一个人背着光站在房间后部，厚厚的金属导管像头发，也像蛇一样从他的头上冒出来，最终拖到地上，在他身后变成一团看不清的影子。

“他们对你做了什么？”安灼拉问，恐惧地倒吸了一口气。

那个人只是又发出了一声刺耳的笑声，“你以为你什么都知道。我现在这个样子，除了我自己以外没有人可以责备，别，”当安灼拉转身时，他发出一声咆哮，灯又开始变得极亮刺眼了，因此安灼拉只能看到一个模糊背光的影子。

“我不怕你。”

“你是个傻子。”

“你叫什么名字？”

他安静了很长，很长一段时间，安灼拉开始怀疑他到底会不会回答这个问题了。

“你是个人，”他柔和地说，向前走了一步。那人发出一声刺耳的喊叫，身影向后缩了缩，“你一定有个名字的。”

“格朗泰尔，”他深思熟虑后最终说，“至少你是那样叫我的，我想。”

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉不确定地重复道，因为他很确定自己这一辈子从来没叫过这个人什么名字。

“这个名字代表着什么东西。我不记得是什么了。”格朗泰尔的声音因为沮丧变得尖利起来。

格朗泰尔，安灼拉想着，然后他脑海一个一直在滚动的想法变得鲜活起来，在他的脑子里炸开来。

在好几个世纪里，从来没有人完整的看到过船的全身。她的名字被遗忘了。在官方文件上，她被称作R，至少在安灼拉的记忆里是如此。安保坚持说这个R代表着共和国（Republic），安灼拉和他的朋友们则倾向于它代表着革命（Revolution），但说到底，所有人都叫她R。

大写的R。

安灼拉盯着那个人模糊的身影，觉得自己快要喘不过气来了。“你是这艘船？”

格朗泰尔沉默了一会儿。“你反应倒是挺快。”

安灼拉有一百个，一千个问题。他整理着这些问题，最终只问出了一个，最重要的那一个，最令人困惑的那一个。“你为什么把自己在这里锁起来？那么多急迫不详的警告。可你只是一个人罢了。”

“我不仅仅是个什么东西，或者什么人，我是——”格朗泰尔发出一声尖锐的，沮丧的声音，“我不知道该怎么说了。这应该有一个定量—或者其他的什么东西，操他妈的，”他深吸一口气，重新开始错词，“人类看到我就会发疯，或者变瞎，或者当场就死了。你不能在这里待着，你不能看到我。”

“我不会让你像这样待下去的。”

“你没有选择。”格朗泰尔说，调亮了灯的亮度让安灼拉什么也看不见，眼泪像河流一样留下他的脸颊。

“别这样做了！”他朝格朗泰尔声音传来的方向冲过去，近到他可以感受到灯上可以给人烫出水泡的热度。他抓住格朗泰尔的胳膊，摇晃着他，低沉而愤怒地重复，“别这样做。”

格朗泰尔喘了一口气，将灯关掉了，整个房间陷入了彻底的黑暗。他靠着安灼拉的手，像一根金属丝一样颤抖着。

“你这样多久了？”安灼拉小声问他，“有多久没有真正的人类陪伴你了？”

“一直都是如此。”格朗泰尔的声音听起来很遥远，像做梦似的。

安灼拉尖锐的喘了一口气，“难怪你忘记了你至少也是个人类，和你是个机器一样没什么不同，”他抓着格朗泰尔的手用力了一点，他能感受到他的脉搏紧贴着他的大指拇跳动，“我会把你从这里救出去。”

格朗泰尔被一阵笑声卡住了，“噢，上帝啊，你不能，”他的手滑进安灼拉的手中，领着他的手去感受埋在他头皮里的金属导管，“我被拴住了。”

“我是个黑客，”安灼拉说，“从我的手可以摸上键盘的那一刻开始，我就在黑进这艘船的系统——你的系统了。你以前也没阻止过我。”

“你打算怎么做？把线砍断使我自由，然后带着我离开这里？”

“是的。”

“在你相信我之前伤害或者杀死船上一半的人？”

“我们会有办法的。”

“我们？”格朗泰尔小声重复。

“我，还有我的几个朋友。我们已经反抗安保有一段时间了。我们会确保这船上的每一个人都是自由的。”他一只手向上方滑动，轻轻地抚摸着格朗泰尔的下颚，“那也包括了你。”

“你疯了。”格朗泰尔说，但用一种惊叹佩服的语气。

“我必须得走了。”没什么能让安灼拉更后悔的了，但他的信标上的一个小时已经快用完了。如果他没有在警报触发前回去的话，他的朋友们会来找他。他们会找到这里来，而且他们不会特别小心或者安静的来。如果安保知道他们知道格朗泰尔的事….

他坚持自己不是被囚禁起来的，但地图上的那块空地并不是他的杰作。如果安保们没有在隐藏些什么的话，他们就不会费那么大劲让人们远离这个房间。

他们可以成功的。安灼拉对此没有一丝怀疑。但他们需要一起坐下来，他们和他们的数据屏幕一起，制作一个计划。他们可以成功，但安灼拉也毫不怀疑这会是他们做过最困难的事情。

“求你了。”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉不知道他是在求自己留下还是求自己离开。

“我会回来的。”

“你不应该那样做。”

“我们会把这件事情搞清楚。”

格朗泰尔叹了一口气，好像他已经知道他们会输掉这场战争似的。

“如果你能给我们任何信息，任何不是公开的信息，都会有帮助——”

“赶紧走吧。”

安灼拉又快速地捏了捏他的肩膀，“我会回来的。别把我锁在外面。”

格朗泰尔什么都没说。信标已经在贴着安灼拉的臀部发出嗡嗡声，这是启动警报前的最后一个提示。安灼拉只能放开格朗泰尔，转身离开。

他刚踏进走廊，背后的门就关上了。刚才还在闪烁，看起来很不稳定的灯光现在已经变得正常起来，它们平稳地亮着，为安灼拉照亮返回的路。

他离开了。他在刚走出空地，无线信号返回的时候就给公白飞发了一条信息，告诉他自己正在返回，不用担心。他告诉他把其他人找到一起来。

安灼拉刚走到半途，他的数据屏幕响了。他停下将它掏出来查看消息。

一条新信息。来自：

没有信息来源的话，理论上大家是不可能收到或者发送消息的。船上的每个人都有自己的ID和自己的账户。每个人干的每件事都会被上传和保存。安保确保了这一点。

安灼拉抖着手打开这条消息。

信息快速滚过他的屏幕，地图和表格交叉移动着，因为速度太快根本无法辨别。这些地图和表格覆盖了他们地图上那些没有标注的空地，还给他们已经标注过的地方增添了一些他们不知道的细节。当这些消息终于上传成功之后，屏幕上显示出了真正意义上的信息。

别被抓到了，它这样显示，不要受伤。

谢谢你，

R

安灼拉很厉害地笑了起来。他把这则消息发给了自己的朋友，然后加快速度去和他们会面。在他们赢来格朗泰尔的自由之前，还有很多事情要做。


	2. Chapter 2

安灼拉想在飞船里四处游荡，想在走廊里暴走，直到他觉得自己的双腿像着火了一样疼，直到他烦躁的内心平静下来，直到他能坐下来好好地，冷静地思考他在过去一个小时内了解到的关于格朗泰尔的一切。但格朗泰尔被囚禁在某个房间里这个事实在他的脑子鲜活的不行，以至于在他回到自己的舱房里，把门锁上和朋友们坐在一起之前，不管哪个地方，看起来都不够安全。

他要怎么向他的朋友们解释这一切呢？他要怎么在不让自己听起来像个在空地里丢了脑子的疯子的前提下，告诉他们这艘船实际上是个人类？如果他们真的相信了他，他们一定会问很多问题，但他不知道该怎么回答。他甚至都没能好好地看格朗泰尔一眼。

身后响起的每一阵脚步声都让他的心怦怦直跳。他老觉得那是安保前来把他拖进禁闭室，或者其他什么更糟的处罚。他一直觉得自己总有一天会被扔进禁闭室，但现在他有了一群愿意用生命来冒险救他的朋友，而他想让他们安全。

现在还有格朗泰尔。如果安灼拉在能告诉其他人格朗泰尔的存在之前就被扔进了禁闭室，那么他就会成为唯一一个知道这件事的人，这一定会把他逼疯的。

那些脚步声，当然，只是其他人去参加轮班，或者工作结束后回到自己舱房发出的声音。当安灼拉终于到达自己的舱房之后，他的呼吸急促又粗重。他溜进去，将门关上，拴上门闩，那是费以伊为了保证大家的隐私，不至于在谈话和计划中途被随时随地可能冲进来的安保打断而做的。他快速地栓好门，长舒一口气，倚着房门。他的手指紧紧抓着把手，好像忘记了如何松开似的。

公白飞立刻来到他身边，伸出一只手抚摸着他的脸和眉毛的弧度，好像并不相信自己（被增强过的）感官，“怎么了？发生了什么？你发短信说一切都好。”

安灼拉握住公白飞的手，将它从自己的脸上拿下来，然后捏了一下。如果他的注意力不尽快被转移开的话，他很快就会注意到安灼拉皱起的眉毛和下撇的嘴角。安灼拉现在不是那个需要他关注的人。“我的短信只说我从空地里毫发无损的出来了，没有碰到什么意外。”他说，他很了解公白飞，知道他会理解自己的意思，也知道他会皱着眉头好好分析这句话，搞清楚这句话到底是什么意思，为什么安灼拉要如此强调这两个句子的区别。

“你离开空地之后发生了些什么吗？”公白飞捏紧了他的手，他的肩膀由于紧张而变得僵硬，“这本该是安全的，安保没有任何理由——”

“不，我没有被阻止。”安灼拉叹了一口气，从房门上直起身子，他一只手搭在公白飞肩膀上，“我们去找其他人吧。如果我先把这个故事讲给你听了，我待会儿就需要给其他人再讲一遍。其他人都在哪儿呢？”

“费以伊还在轮班，他一个小时之后会回来的。”

安灼拉的嘴唇抿紧了。他真的，真的很不想把这个故事讲两次。但在他的朋友们之间坐一个小时，却不能告诉他们真相，不能告诉他们自己看到了什么...他不觉得自己能做到。他觉得只要有人关切地看他一眼，然后问他怎么了，他就会像气闸里喷出的空气一样把真相全盘托出。

“我去洗个澡。”他说，走进和舱房配套的狭小的浴室里，把公白飞留在身后。

他快速地脱掉衣服，把它们放到洗衣槽里，又从衣柜里拿出一套干净的换洗衣物和一条浴巾。他把水温开到最高，站在花洒下，使劲地吸进围绕在他周围的蒸汽和肥皂的香味。

这个澡的目的并不是为了把自己给洗干净，但所有的压力和担心都不能随着水流消失在水管深处。他倒是希望它们可以。但至少他可以单独待五分钟。五分钟，只有滚烫的水流滚下他的肩膀，放松着他的肌肉，五分钟，没有人能从他的表情里看出来有什么事情不对劲，他不用回答任何问题，也不用想办法解释格朗泰尔的事情。

但这根本不够，五分钟很快就结束了。水管发出叮当声，水流开始逐渐变小，他今天的水配量已经用完了。他可以请求其他人输入自己的代码，让自己用他们的配量，他们多半也会同意的。但这个请求会带来更多的问题。这不值得。他这样决定，走出隔间，用浴巾快速地把自己擦干。

穿好衣服之后他也不想离开。他坐在马桶上，呼吸着残留的蒸汽。他可以听到外面的声音，那些窃窃私语，他的朋友们正在交换自己一天的所见所闻。与此同时，他们中没有一个人知道在这艘船的底部有一个人被栓在机器上，不知道安保尽了自己最大的努力将他藏起来，不知道这个人由于一个人待了太长时间，仅仅是被别人看一眼都会惊慌失措。

他等到蒸汽开始消失，衬衫紧紧贴着他的后背之后才离开。他出来的时候，公白飞抬头看了他一眼。他们之间足够熟悉，可以让公白飞通过他走路的方式将他与其他人区别出来。他面色沉重，看起来很担心，但他没有问安灼拉任何问题。他手里拿着一个托盘，上面放着一碗汤，一片硬边面包，一杯茶，“巴阿雷本来就要去食堂，而我们想着你可能饿了。”

安灼拉笑了，冲着巴阿雷挥了挥手。他们目光相接的时候，他冲着托盘歪了歪头，用嘴型说，谢谢你。

巴阿雷用两根手指摸着自己的眉毛，给他敬了一个礼。他的眼中也带着疑惑，但他没有说出来，只是向热安靠的更近了一点，好听清楚他在说什么。

安灼拉觉得自己的朋友们对他来说都太好了。他不知道自己何德何能可以拥有他们。

他趁着汤还热着，面包还新鲜的时候快速把它们吃完了。公白飞坐在他身边，他们的肩膀靠在一起，数据屏幕放在他的腿上，那上面连着一个分机，将屏幕上的信息转换成公白飞可以用手触碰到的文字。他的转换器可以帮助他识别物体的形状，还可以显示丰富的细节，但是不能识别颜色。数据屏幕的表面十分光滑，公白飞没有办法感知它，对他来说数据屏幕就和永久关机没有区别，在分机被造出来之前他根本无法使用它。

这声音令安灼拉安心，他周围的一切也使他安心。他们已经一起度过了无数个这样的夜晚——大家坐在一起，吃东西，读书或者一边吃东西一边读书。偶尔公白飞会兴奋地嘟囔，“你们绝对不会相信这个的。”然后开始分享一些他找到的新数据或者其他什么新东西。

这场景很平常，让安灼拉逐渐平静下来。当他吃完饭的时候，他已经没那么紧张了。他把托盘和碗放到了贮存处，只剩下那杯茶捧在手中，温暖着自己的手。

“谢谢你。”当他坐回自己的铺位上时小声说。

公白飞挑起眉毛。“为了晚餐？这个你该去谢巴阿雷。”

“不是为了晚餐。”

“噢，”公白飞的嘴角翘了起来，“那么不用谢。”

“费以伊有什么消息吗？”

“你刚回来的时候我就给他发了信息，毕竟很明显你有什么事情想告诉我们。他的轮班几分钟前就结束了，他随时都可能回来，就看走廊的拥挤程度了。”

他刚说完这句话，就有人试图吱吱呀呀的把舱门推开，但被安灼拉刚才栓上的门闩挡住了，然后门外传来了费以伊惊慌的声音，“是我，”他用指关节轻敲着铁质舱门，“能让我进来吗？”

若李是离门最近的，但他的旁边坐着博徐埃和米西什塔，所以也没有近多少。尽管如此，他还是站起身，一边快活地抱怨（为了让费以伊知道自己没有被忽视）一边拖着右腿向门走去。他右腿的膝盖和小腿肚被费以伊焊在一起，它们配合的并不是很好，所以他走起路来有些跛，而且还需要一根拐杖才能前进。房间里任何一个其他人都可以比他更快更轻松的到达门口，但若李并不特别在意怎样更轻松，他特别在意的是被别人特殊对待。当他站起身的时候就已经宣布了开门这个任务的所有权，所以其他人都坐着没动，让他去做这件事。有时候他腿里的线会短路，完全放弃和彼此交流合作，但当若李快要摔跤的时候，他自己会拄着拐杖把自己撑起来。如果这个方法没有成功，舱房里有那么多的铺位，桌子和其他家具，他总是可以撑着它们中的其中一个让自己站稳。安灼拉曾经看到过他在船舱的走廊里碰到麻烦——那里的一切都很光滑，如果他失去平衡的话，没有什么东西可以作为他的支撑，但他在那里看起来很舒服。他很安全，其他人都为此感到高兴。

若李走到门前，把门闩拉开，然后向后站了站。那门太重了，他一个人推不开，特别是他只有一条好腿，一只手还拿着拐杖。安灼拉曾经看到过他用肩膀将门推开，但这比仅仅穿过舱房要难多了。而且通常，当生活或者其他人没有让若李对自己的物理局限感到无比沮丧的时候，他还是愿意让他们自己开门的。

费以伊就和剩下的其他人一样了解若李。当门闩解开之后他站着没动，等若李从门后绕开之后才开门进屋，然后把门在他背后关上。他把门闩栓上后立刻看了一眼安灼拉。“我耽搁了什么事情吗？”

“只耽搁了一点点。来吧，我们快把大家都喊到一块儿，这样我就只用讲一遍这个故事了。”

大家都开始行动起来，像往常那样把三张铺位推到一起，构成一个可以供所有人爬上去坐到一起的垫子。他们不得不挤着坐，但他们彼此间都很亲近，所以没人在意这个。

安灼拉把大家的枕头推开，坐在铺位顶端。他依然捧着自己的茶，盯着杯子里深棕色的液体，而其他人都在盯着他，等着他开口说话。他根本不知道要如何解释这件事。

“我觉得，”他说，缓慢地，结结巴巴地，“我觉得我知道空地是干什么用的了。我觉得我知道安保费了那么大劲向我们隐藏的东西是什么了。”

“那些消失的数据硬盘？”爱潘妮问，听起来很急切。

安灼拉摇摇头。“不是硬盘。是个人。男人。”

他等待着大家对此的反应，但除了紧绷的沉默什么都没有得到，但这至少是鼓励他接着往下说的信号。他呼出一口气，抬起头接受坐在他身边的朋友们目光。他们都在看着他，聚精会神地听着他接下来要说什么。“一个男人，”他又说了一次，“被囚禁起来了，至少我是这样觉得的。但如果你当面对他这样说，他会反驳你。他说他的名字——他说他的名字是格朗泰尔。”

安灼拉停下来，让其他人好好消化这个消息。

“格朗泰尔，”古费拉克突然说，他的眼睛里闪着光，好像已经有了什么了不起的联想。他是他们中间第一个反应过来的。他总是对这些细微的差别非常敏感，“大写的R。”

“是的，”安灼拉说。舱房里爆发出一阵激烈的讨论声，每个人都在试图盖过其他人的声音。他听见有人反对—“但这只是个双关罢了，只是个双关，谁不喜欢双关呢，这一定是某个人的玩笑”—他也听见有人在提问，他在他们许多人的脸上看到了好奇。

“他不仅仅是个人，”当嘈杂的争论声减弱时安灼拉说，他缩了缩身子，想起自己曾对格朗泰尔说过完全相反的话，格朗泰尔还纠正了他，“你们没有看见他。他没有控制台，却可以控制所有的灯和门....他就是这艘船。”在这里，在朋友的簇拥下，在他普通的生活中说出这句话感觉就像发疯似的。在格朗泰尔面前说这句话就容易多了，那里有着不能否认的证据，格朗泰尔本人就足以消除所有疑虑。

爱潘妮立刻警觉起来，她俯身向前，抓住安灼拉的膝盖来吸引他的注意力，“如果他是这艘船，他一定知道，”她说，“不管安保在向我们隐藏什么，还是消失的数据在哪里，他都知道，他们都不可能瞒得住他。他可以告诉我们那些信息都在哪里，还可以告诉我们如何获取它们。”

“也许吧，”安灼拉勉勉强强地承认。安灼拉不确定他们对格朗泰尔做的那些事——或者格朗泰尔对自己做的那些事，就像他坚称的那样，是否已经把他逼的半疯了。但谁又能怪他呢？安灼拉都不确定自己能否承受独自掌控一艘载着成千上万人的飞船的压力。任何一个人在这样的状态下都可能会崩溃。

“计划是什么？”公白飞问，他的声音盖过了其他人。他没有问安灼拉他们是否有一个计划，他们很了解彼此。

“我们会把他救出来。”古费拉克赶在安灼拉回答之前说，他的语气里充满着自信。他也很了解安灼拉，他们俩是安灼拉认识时间最长的两个朋友。他抬起一边眉毛看着安灼拉，好像是在挑战他来提出异议，“对吧？你说过他被囚禁起来了。如果你被关了禁闭，我们也会来救你的。”

安灼拉忍不住笑了，是开心的笑，带着一点忧虑，“这比闯入禁闭室难多了。”

“噢，那太好了，”巴阿雷露出一个剧烈的，狂热的笑容，他把自己的指关节扳得咔咔作响，“我们已经有好几个星期没有接受过一个正经的挑战了，我们早该有一个的。”

其他人看起来都很赞同他。爱潘妮看起来好像已经来不及把手放到键盘上，黑进系统为他们开路了。若李，医务室里的医生，和公白飞，在视力受损之前也在接受医学训练，他俩看起来都被格朗泰尔激起了兴趣。安灼拉确信他们已经开始列一张关于格朗泰尔生理机能的问题清单好来问他了。安灼拉知道其他人有各自感兴趣的原因。珂赛特已经找了好几年她父亲所在的那个禁闭室，而一个有着对飞船里一切资料的权限的人对此是很有帮助的。巴阿雷是那个当安灼拉和爱潘妮不能用黑客技术进入某个地方时，通过物理方式强行闯入的人，他已经好几个月没有机会做自己的工作了。安灼拉确信他正渴望着一场战斗。

“我们不能全都去，”安灼拉说，尽管大家多半都知道他会这样说，但还是有至少一半的人看起来很失望，“我们人太多了。我可以一个人躲过安保，但我们十几个人一起行动一定会引起他们的注意，不管我们什么时候离开都是这样。”

“那么谁去呢？”若李问，坐回自己的垫子上。

安灼拉考虑了一会儿，“公白飞，”他首先说，“我非常确信我们会需要一个医生，而若李——”

“跑不了那么快，如果我们被安保发现然后需要逃命的话，”若李替他说完，脸上带着一个混合着理解和苦涩的笑容，当安灼拉想说话时他挥了挥手，“不，你是对的，当然。我不想拖你们的后腿。我也不想让你们不得不闯入禁闭室来救我。当然得是公白飞。”

“还有爱潘妮，”安灼拉说。他们是很好的电脑技术搭档，如果格朗泰尔改变主意不让他们帮忙的话，她可以和他一起黑进系统，替他掩护。“和巴阿雷，”他最后决定。因为格朗泰尔似乎很喜欢当着安灼拉的面把门摔上，而巴阿雷可以把它踹开。“四个人已经够了。我们只是去做下侦查，观察一下那边的环境来决定我们应该怎么做。我上次由于信标的原因没能待多久，因为我不想让你们担心。”

这句话为他赢来了微笑。“这次你们有四个人而不仅仅是一个人了，我们只会更加担心，”费以伊指出，“不过我可以升级信标，给你们更多时间。两个小时？”

“两个小时，而且如果时间已经快到了，我们还没有弄完的话，可以在不激发警报的前提下延长。”

费以伊对这个提议看起来不是很开心，但他只是点点头说，“这个更棘手，而我明天还有一趟轮班。这会花上几天时间。”

“没关系。我们需要这些时间。我不愿意冒着被安保发现的风险马上返回。如果我们再等几天的话会更安全，可以摆脱嫌疑。休息一下吧，”他补充道，拍了拍费以伊的肩膀，“我们还有时间，而你看起来好像可以站着睡着一样。”

“我坚信我可以。”费以伊给了他一个感激的微笑，朝他身上靠了靠，然后离开垫子上的其他人走向自己的铺位。

他的离开宣告了会议的结束，其他人都从垫子上爬下来走向自己的铺位。“等等，”当爱潘妮从垫子上滑下去的时候安灼拉喊住她，他抓住她的胳膊，“我还有更多消息。你会想看这个的。”

她转过身，看起来既感兴趣又担心。“但其他人就不想看？”

“他们会知道这个的。我不会瞒着他们。”公白飞留了下来，听着他们谈话，古费拉克也没有离开安灼拉的身边。安灼拉靠着他的肩膀，让他知道自己在这里是受到欢迎的。他示意爱潘妮返回，“他们没有办法像你那样，像我们那样如此充分地利用这个消息。”

这句话抓住了她的好奇心，她的眼睛亮了起来。她重新爬上床，坐到安灼拉身边，他们三个人紧紧构成一个小小的圆圈，“是什么？”

“把你的屏幕给我？”安灼拉伸出手，爱潘妮毫不犹豫地将自己的屏幕交给他。

要把两块屏幕连接到一起很容易，只用了一小会儿，安灼拉就把那些信息转给了爱潘妮。当他把屏幕还给爱潘妮的时候，她瞪大了眼睛，“我草，”她的手紧紧抓住屏幕，“我大草。”

“到底是什么啊？”公白飞问，向他们那边靠了靠。

“这是…这是所有的一切了，噢，天上的星星啊。”爱潘妮终于想起了自己的嗓子是怎么用的。她看起来快要哭了。

安灼拉知道这种感觉。他们花了那么多年，尝试将拼图完整地拼起来。现在，终于，最后那几片最难以捉摸的碎片出现了...这简直是一个奇迹。

“地图，”安灼拉说给公白飞听，因为爱潘妮看起来已经激动的说不出话了，“格朗泰尔把地图发给我了。”

古费拉克坐到垫子边缘，他的眉毛因为困惑轻轻地皱了起来，“什么的地图？”

“所有的一切，”安灼拉说这句话时脸上露出抑制不住的笑容，“至少我是这样认为的，那里面有我们不知道的一切。空地里的所有东西，都在那里了。”现在已经没有空地了，整个飞船的构造已经完整的展现在了他们面前，几年的工作都被一个文件夹解决了。

“好吧，”爱潘妮说，有些被呛着了，“我信了。”她的手指紧紧抓住自己的数据屏幕，指关节发白，好像担心只要自己一松手所有的信息都会消失似的，“我去把这些东西输入我们的数据库。你们想出一个计划来，好吗？因为不管这个人是谁还是什么其他的东西，如果他有通往这种信息的权限，我们需要他站在我们这边。”

安灼拉点了点头，挥手示意她去整理这些数据。公白飞向前移了移，坐在她刚才的位置上。安灼拉伸出手拍了拍他的膝盖，这代表着一个无声的感谢。他最好的朋友就坐在他的身边，他们有一个目标，而且拥有为了达到这个目标所需要的信息，这感觉非常好，非常正确，也让他更加坚定。

“好了，”他说，将其他两个人拉近，“我来把这个计划给你们大致说一遍，你们可以指出那些觉得智障的地方。我是这样想的....”


	3. Chapter 3

当费以伊在升级信标的时候，爱潘妮把新地图导入里他们的数据库，并和安灼拉一起把它们过了一遍。有了格朗泰尔提供的信息，他们成功找出了另一条去往空地更安全的路。格朗泰尔的地图里不仅有飞船的布局以及它们的用途，还给出了安保的安排。他的地图标出了每一条走廊，每一个房间里的监控摄像头和传感器，以及它们的盲点。有了这些信息，尽管他们有这么大一群人，依然可以找到一条路，让他们在不被安保发现的情况下顺利到达目的地。

几天后，费以伊拿着升级后的信标来找安灼拉，“来吧，我来给你展示一下如何延长信标的警报时间，但我真的希望你不要滥用这个功能。”

爱潘妮在一旁骂了一句脏话。“噢，去你妈的，我半小时后有一趟轮班，”她说，然后快速补充，“算了，别在意这个，我请病假好了。他们没有我也能称过一趟轮班的。”

“你会被送到医务室里去的，”安灼拉反驳道，“如果他们发现你是装病，会给你更多的工作。我们需要你。我们可以等到你的轮班结束。”

“在我们回来之前他们根本不会到这儿来把我送到医务室去，你知道他们不会的。而且若李在值那趟班，他可以为我证明。”

爱潘妮一旦下定决心要做什么事，没有人能改变她的主意。而且她眼睛里正闪着不可否认的迫切的光芒，她看起来劲头十足。让若李给她伪装一场病情只会让事情变得更复杂，而不是更简单，但她很有可能会揪着他的耳朵把他拉到空地去。

“你去找巴阿雷，我去找公白飞，”安灼拉说，当看到爱潘妮兴奋地尖叫了一声，然后快速跑开去找巴阿雷时忍不住笑了。

安灼拉找到公白飞，告诉他大家都准备好了。他收起自己的数字屏幕，结束了和古费拉克的对话，没过一会儿，他们四人就在悄悄溜出舱房的门了。安灼拉对着半开着的门举起手中的信标，让费以伊看着自己激活两个小时的警报。

费以伊回给他一个微笑，这个微笑很快就被关上的门隔开了。屋里传出栓门闩的声音，当爱潘妮把给他们指路的地图调出来的时候，她的数据屏幕发出“哔”的一声。

这次他们走的路比上次安灼拉独自一人走的那条路更加曲折。这时候没有人在换班，所以走廊里很安静。他们本来很有可能吸引到其他人的注意力，但格朗泰尔给出的信息能让他们走那些更偏僻的副走廊和没有受到监控的房间。但他们依然感到很紧张，安灼拉的心脏靠着他的助骨怦怦直跳，每一个从主走廊传来的声音，不管多小，都足以让他惊慌地跳起来，而他觉得自己不是唯一一个这样的人。如果安保在这里发现他们这一群人，很明显正鬼鬼祟祟地试图溜出去，他们根本不会给他们解释的机会，他们只会把他们关禁闭，他们四个人都是。

当他们到达空地深处那条引向格朗泰尔的走廊时，门已经被关起来了，但上方的灯正稳定地亮着。爱潘妮笑着对上安灼拉的眼睛，示意他上前，她歪了歪脑袋，表示她愿意把第一个障碍让给安灼拉来突破。

他已经准备好了代码，就是第一次为他打开大门的那几十行。但这一次，他的代码在运行到一半的时候出现了错误，卡在了屏幕上。安灼拉大声骂了几句，懊恼地看了看其他人。

爱潘妮看起来好像怔住了，也许还有点幸灾乐祸。公白飞不动声色，而巴阿雷翻一个白眼说，“我向上帝发誓，你们这些数据呆子最蠢了。让我来？”

安灼拉从门前退开，巴阿雷走上前，开始试图扳开门缝。他使了一下劲，门就慢慢地，但很稳定地开了一条小缝。他看到安灼拉的眼神，于是给了他一个沾沾自喜的笑容，眨了眨眼，“有时候，你们只是需要一点最简单的解决方法。”

安灼拉皱了皱眉，把一只手放到光滑的铁门上，这门正随着巴阿雷的动作慢慢打开，“它没有锁吗？”

巴阿雷笑了，把自己的肩膀卡到门缝中间，现在这个门缝已经大到可以容下他了，他就可以用背部力量来把门推开，“你把我的能力看的那样高，我真是受宠若惊，但不，它没有锁，只是被关起来了，气压没有在运作。”

“没有被激活。”安灼拉小声说，上次他来的时候它们还运作的好好的。

上一次，格朗泰尔试图把他锁在门外。这一次，格朗泰尔似乎更不想让他们进来了。控制板上也没有显示他的警告。它从安灼拉没用的代码中恢复过来之后，只显示着一片空白。

过了一会儿，巴阿雷把门缝推到宽到能让他们四个人通过了。当他们走到走廊中途时，遇到了第二扇关上的门。巴阿雷呻吟了一声，看着安灼拉，好像这都是他的错似的。

“我不觉得他是在试图把我们关在门外，”安灼拉说，“如果他不想让我们来，就不会把地图发给我们了。上一次他对这件事坚定多了。我不觉得这些东西是为了把我们关在门外的。”

“是为了安保？”公白飞小声说，“你觉得他是在试图把他们关在门外？如果他以前没这么做过，为什么现在要这样做呢？除非他们知道你来过这里——”

“我不觉得是这个，”当巴阿雷试图打开第二扇门时，安灼拉摸着自己的后颈说，“他告诉我，看在他的份上别安保被抓到了。我觉得如果他们知道我来过这里，如果他们为我的返回做了充足准备，他会更努力的让我远离这个地方的。”

“所以现在这个是让我们远离的简单模式？”巴阿雷不敢置信地说，一边尽全力试图把门推开。

“上一次，他用了气压把门关上。”安灼拉走到控制板前，把自己的数据屏幕插进去。他没有像上次那样启动自己的代码。控制板依然是一片空白，但安灼拉的数据屏幕快活地发出“哔”的一声，表示两件设备已经成功连接在一起了。

安灼拉的手指在屏幕上方犹豫着。你好，过了一会儿后他开始打字，这次只是一条信息，不是代码。我告诉过你我会带人来帮忙的。

控制板迅速的闪红了一下，安灼拉的心都快跳到喉咙上了。接着它又变成了白色，但屏幕上滚动着一条信息，是一长串无尽的是谁是谁是谁是谁是谁。

我的朋友，安灼拉回答。他们是来帮忙的，我们都是。

他们做不到闪现在屏幕上，这一行字又大又粗，占据了整块屏幕。

安灼拉抿紧了自己的嘴巴。他的手指在屏幕上飞舞。至少让我们试试。

格朗泰尔的回答是屏幕上滚动着的一长串危险危险危险危险，但这一次不像上一次那样坚持了。这些警告依然是白纸黑字，而不是上次那样明亮的红。这感觉更像是提醒，而不是警告。

我知道。安灼拉打字回复他。我们会闭上眼睛的，我保证。

很长一段时间什么都没发生。安灼拉什么回复都没有收到，而巴阿雷和其他两个人都在使了吃奶的力气试图把门推开。突然，他们四人被金属制的锁打开的声音吓得跳了起来，然后只用轻轻一推，门就慢慢滑开了。

屋里的灯就像以前那样亮的吓人。他们都不由自主的用手遮住自己的眼睛好挡住这光芒，除了本来也感觉不出区别的公白飞。

“不，”格朗泰尔说，他听起来绝望又尖刻，灯变得更亮了，安灼拉可以感觉到灯光灼烧着他的眼皮，“你们保证过的。闭上你的眼睛。我不会让谁因为我而死。”

“看看我，”公白飞说，他的声音很低沉，令人安心。安灼拉的眼睛正在因为刺眼的光芒而止不住的流泪，所以他看不见他，但他能感受到公白飞缓慢的向前移动，“如果那能让你感觉好一点的话，我会闭上我的眼睛的。但好好看看我，你就会发现这根本没有必要。我根本就看不见你。”

安灼拉能听见格朗泰尔粗重的呼吸声，能想象到他随时准备反击的样子，尽管他被栓住了，“你是瞎的？”他声音里充满了希望，这希望多到快要溢出来，甚至有点令人感到心疼，“你不能——你看不见我？”

“不是常规意义上的看见，”公白飞的声音很温和，他听起来好像在微笑，“瞧—你看见了吗？”安灼拉能想象公白飞正撩起自己耳背后的发绺，向格朗泰尔展示他的声音转换器，“我能大概看见周围的东西。这严格来说不算是视觉。”

“但这和视觉很接近了。”格朗泰尔可怜巴巴地说。

“我不这样认为。”公白飞真的很镇静，也很自信。带他来帮助容易受惊的，恐惧的格朗泰尔真是再合适不过了。“我现在就能看见你的轮廓，这已经是我最接近视觉的感官了。我暂时还没有死，也没有疯。我也不觉得我会。”

格朗泰尔疲惫地，颤抖地叹了一口气。“闭上你的眼睛，”他紧张地说，“求你了。我不知道这个的度在哪里，我不想冒险。”

“当然，好的，”公白飞说，他一定是遵循了格朗泰尔的要求，因为房间里的灯似乎暗了一点。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉向他走去，伸出双手向前摸索着探路。尽管公白飞的眼睛是闭着的，但他一定还开着自己的转换器，因为他抓住安灼拉的手，把他引到了自己的身边。当他放开安灼拉的手的时候，他们的背后传来了一阵缓慢的脚步声，那是爱潘妮，被公白飞引导着站在了安灼拉的身边，他们的肩膀碰在一起。然后是从他们身后更远一点的地方，也传来了一阵脚步声，那是巴阿雷在缓慢地前进，直到他们四个人终于站在了一起。尽管由于大家都闭着眼，所以站的不是很整齐，但这依然显示了他们之间的凝聚力。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉又说了一次。“我们是来帮助你的。拜托，让我们这样做吧。”

“你们做不到，”格朗泰尔的声音像鞭子一样尖刻，“我告诉过你们，你们做不到的。”

“因为你被栓起来了？有许多方法——”

“因为我很危险！”尽管安灼拉并没有试图睁开他的眼睛，他很确信其他人也没有试图这样做，但灯光还是再一次变得又亮又烫。格朗泰尔可能是喜欢用灯光来强调他的心情。

安灼拉小心翼翼地向前一步。“你告诉我你一直都是这个样子，但这不是真的，对不对？你是个人，”他这一次没有说仅仅是个人，他已经吸取了自己的教训，“也许你还是个什么其他的东西，但你依然是个人。你有一具身体。你是被生出来的。你还记得吗？”

“被生出来？”格朗泰尔的声音因为讽刺而扭曲起来，“你记得吗？”

“活着的感觉。”

“我不能。”

“你不能回忆起来了吗？”

“我不能！”灯变得更加明亮了，发出噼里啪啦的声音，它们散发出的热量烫的像一堵无形的墙。

“好了，好了，”爱潘妮来到他身边，她在前进而不是后退。她伸出一只手放到安灼拉肩膀上，像害怕失去他一样紧紧抓住他，“你不记得了，这没关系。但你是这艘船，对吗？你是一台电脑，所以不要试着去回忆了，试着调出那些信息吧，他们一定存有这些相关记录。你身上发生了什么，你是怎么样变成这样的，你是什么时候变成这样的。”

“我身上什么都没有发生。”格朗泰尔的声音又开始变得尖刻而富有侵略性，“这是我自己的选择。”

“你现在这样也是自己选择的吗？”那是公白飞，他向前一步加入他们两人。他比他俩都更礼貌得体，更真诚，“你想像现在这样，被栓在机器上，只要看周围的人一眼就会伤害到他们吗？这就是你想要的吗，格朗泰尔？如果是这样的话，我们就让你一个人待着，我们就继续让你像现在这样。”他戏剧性地停了停，让他的话起作用，“但如果你不想这样的话，我们可以帮忙。”

“你们做不到的，”但这一次他听起来挫败又忧伤，不带一点挑衅。

“你就看我们的吧，”巴阿雷自信地说。

“你把地图发给了我，”安灼拉说，“你没必要这样做的。如果你不想让我回来完成我的承诺，为什么还要这样做呢？”

“我没想到你会回来，”格朗泰尔说，发出一声呛住似的苦笑。

“那你为什么这样做？”

“你需要它们。”

爱潘妮快速地喘了一口气。安灼拉想起来格朗泰尔就是这艘船，他是和所有的东西连接在一起的。他把地图发给安灼拉是因为他知道他们有什么，还缺少什么。这个想法让安灼拉汗毛竖立。

“你为我们做了件好事，”爱潘妮说，“也让我们为你做点什么吧。至少让我们试试。”

“如果你们什么都看不到，又能做成什么事呢？”

“让我们来解决这个问题，”爱潘妮说，安灼拉能从她的语气感觉到她在微笑，她的嘴角会勾起来，显得坚定又利落。他希望格朗泰尔能看见这个。爱潘妮从来不会让一点障碍阻止她做成某事的决心，他不觉得她现在会轻易放弃。

格朗泰尔沉默了很长一段时间。“不要睁眼，”他说，他的声音在颤抖，好像自己做了很大的妥协似的，也有可能他只是非常，非常的害怕。

“我保证，”爱潘妮说，安灼拉重复了一次这句话。过了一会儿，公白飞和巴阿雷也做出了相同的保证。

格朗泰尔叹了一口气，把灯调暗了，依然很刺眼，但至少强迫他们后退的热量消失了，他们得以向前靠近。

“公白飞，”爱潘妮说，“你是我们中间唯一一个可以看到点什么的人。你看见什么了？”

“他的头皮里埋着金属导管，把他和身后的主机连接在一起。”公白飞在格朗泰尔身边走了一圈，仔细观察着他，他的声音也随之移动，“那些线是带电的吗，格朗泰尔？”

格朗泰尔在回答问题之前先清了清嗓子，“有一些是。”

“他们是从你身上吸取能量，还是向你输送能量？”

“我自己提供自己的能量。这算是这整件事的重点，对不对？”

公白飞的声音因为微笑变得更温和了，“那就是它们在吸取你的能量了。那其他的线呢？那些不带电的？”

“它们是为搜集了数据。”

“数据？”爱潘妮听起来很恐慌，她紧紧抓住安灼拉的手臂，好像需要借此来提醒自己这里是现实世界，“整艘船都有无线信号和广播，但你和它们是物理连接在一起的？这他妈是什么倒退的工程技术——”

“我比无线信号更古老，”格朗泰尔说，几乎是同时，安灼拉也在说，“这下面没有宽带信号。整片空地都是无信号区。”

“天上的星星啊。”她现在听起来被恶心到了，而不是害怕。

“你现在知道了吧？”格朗泰尔说，“我不能被释放。如果你把那些线剪断，整艘船都会瘫痪，它会变成一块金属，在宇宙中漂浮，直到哪个星球的重力场把我们拉近然后把我们全部送进坟墓。”

“我确信有方法可以避免这个的，”公白飞轻快地说，他做了某件事，让格朗泰尔发出了一声尖刻的，不开心的声音，可能是摸了下他。安灼拉揉着自己发痛的眼睛，想着为什么他摸格朗泰尔的时候他为他调低了亮度，却没有为公白飞这样做，“这是什么？”公白飞小声说，他的声音是向前发出的，所以安灼拉知道他是在问格朗泰尔而不是其他人。

格朗泰尔又发出了那种低沉苦恼的声音，“营养输管，”他听起来快要窒息了，“请不要——”

“这是一个喂养管吗？”现在爱潘妮听起来火冒三丈，“他们都懒得好好让你吃顿饭吗？”

“他们当然有，我告诉过你的，我接收到了完全充足的营养——”

“噢上帝啊，那不是吃饭，那是让你活着，大概吧，但这肯定是野蛮的。”

安灼拉捏了捏她的肩膀让她停下，因为她的坚持似乎只让格朗泰尔更加沮丧了，他们现在不需要这个。一个沮丧的格朗泰尔很有可能会再次调高灯的亮度，用可以烫出水泡的热波把他们赶出去。“我们也可以解决这个问题的。”

“比起我，那更多是公白飞的专业领域，或者若李的，如果我们可以顺利的避开安保把他带到这里的话，他有一点跛。我喜欢硬件，而不是软件。”

公白飞又开始微笑了，他的声音很温柔，“我们真幸运，我精通软件工程。而且是的，我觉得我们可以解决这个问题。若李和我估计需要为此绞尽脑汁，但我们可以做得到的。”他补充道，当格朗泰尔叹了一口气，安灼拉才意识到公白飞的声音变得低沉起来，他在向格朗泰尔强调自己的最后一句话，那是一个坚定的保证，“我们很聪明，我们很擅长随机应变。”

“我知道你们是。”

“我们可以做到的，如果你想的话。”

他们都在等待着。安灼拉不知道其他人感觉如何，但当他在等着格朗泰尔的回复，等待着他最终的决定时，他几乎不敢呼吸。

“如果安保发现你们，他们会杀了你们的。”

突然，安灼拉可以顺畅地呼吸了。这些话听起来更像是无可奈何的顺从，而不是同意，但这至少代表着他愿意让他们试试了。

“也许会把我们关禁闭，”巴阿雷说，安灼拉的眼睛逐渐适应着灯光，他可以看到巴阿雷的轮廓，他正在漠不关心地耸肩，“我们以前就对付过这个了。”

“不是关禁闭，”格朗泰尔坚持，“是杀掉你们。他们会无视我的意愿，把灯调低让你们能看见我，然后他们会让我把你们都杀掉。”

一阵沉默，只听得见悉悉索索的移动声，安灼拉觉得是大家在面面相觑，“那正好，”最后巴阿雷说，“这只是让这整件事变得更加刺激了，对吗？”

“你们都是疯子，”格朗泰尔小声忧伤地说，“他们没有把这一条放进你们任何一个人的档案里。”

爱潘妮好像被逗乐了，她笑了起来，“他们没有吗？那看起来真是失职啊。”安灼拉也能看见她的轮廓，她走上前，一只手放在格朗泰尔的肩膀上。安灼拉等待着格朗泰尔把灯关掉，让整个房间都陷入浓稠的黑暗之中，就像上次安灼拉触碰他时发生的那样，但这一次格朗泰尔发出一声尖刻警觉的声音，灯依然亮着。

安灼拉不确定这是否是一种进步。

“如果我们不是疯子，”爱潘妮说，声音更小了，“你就依然会一个人待在这里，被其他人遗忘。你不想这样的，对吧？”

“我不想伤害任何人。”格朗泰尔咆哮道。

爱潘妮歪了歪头。“我的问题不是这个。”

又是一阵漫长的沉默。“不，”格朗泰尔最后说，声音很平，没有一点转调，“我已经厌倦了孤独。”

“那好，”爱潘妮的声音又开始变得轻快起来，“那你要想出一个办法，让我和公白飞能够检查你的金属导管和线路，这样我们才能在不伤害你，也不伤害船上其他人的基础上把它们砍断。”

“你们做不到。我告诉过你——不，我告诉过他。”格朗泰尔的声音转向安灼拉，安灼拉觉得他正直直地看着自己，“告诉她。那些我告诉你的事情。人们看到我就会疯，会死。”

安灼拉当然知道格朗泰尔希望他说什么，但他只是说，“我看见过你，格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔像被闪电击中似的抖了一下。

“上一次，在倒影里。”安灼拉把自己的脑袋向着身后的金属门偏了偏，“看的不是很清楚，但也不是像现在这样一团模糊的影子。我没有疯，也没有死。”

“这一点有待商榷。”巴阿雷慢吞吞地说，语气里带着笑意。

“你不可能，”格朗泰尔的声音突然变得绝望破碎起来，之前的力气全都无影无踪，“你不可能的。”

“但我看到了。”他像爱潘妮那样走上前，也像爱潘妮那样把自己的一只手放到他的肩膀上。格朗泰尔的皮肤温暖又细滑，房间里的灯剧烈地闪了起来，其中有几个嘶嘶地爆炸了，再也没有亮起来。“听我说，格朗泰尔。重点是，你的——”他本来想说诅咒，但克制住了自己，“影响，是有一个度的。如果我们能找出这个度在哪里，我们就能找出一个能让爱潘妮和公白飞安全诊查你的方法。”

“如果你们在寻找这个度在哪里的时候走的太远呢？你们会死的。不，我不会让任何人因我而死。我本该保护你们的。”

“安灼拉是对的，”公白飞说，他站在格朗泰尔的另一边，只是一团不稳定的灯光下看不清的阴影，“虽然这不是严格意义上的视觉，但我可以看见你，”他敲打着自己太阳穴后的转换器，“我觉得比这房间里的任何一个人都看的更清楚。但我没有死，也没有疯。”

“你们真的没疯吗？”格朗泰尔发出一阵疯狂的笑声，“你们都在拿自己的生命冒险，这是为了什么？”

“为了你，”巴阿雷小声说，“你是这艘船，对吗？你是我们的家，至少是我们有生以来拥有过最接近家的东西。我们当然想帮你，谁不想呢？”

格朗泰尔叹了口气。“大概也就是其他所有人吧。”

“拜托了，”安灼拉加大了抓着他肩膀的手的力度，“拜托，让爱潘妮和公白飞帮你。让我们把这件事做成。”

“不。”格朗泰尔的声音又变的强硬起来，这一次带着固执。除了刚才爆炸的那些灯，所有的灯都开始猛烈地亮了起来，热波把他们四人逼的后退。安灼拉不明白格朗泰尔为什么能忍受站在那些灯的中心，“不，我累了。走开。让我一个人待着！”

“格朗泰尔——”爱潘妮说，但安灼拉伸手抓住她，他猜测可能是抓住了她的肩膀。

“我们会走的。”他说，爱潘妮拼命甩开他的手，试图转身面对着他，毫无疑问，她的脸上肯定带着怀疑，“但我们会回来。我们会想办法做成这件事的，格朗泰尔。”

“快走！”

他们四个人开始撤退，从之前留下的门缝里溜出去。他们刚出门，门就猛的关上了，气压嘶嘶的声音表明它已经被锁了起来。

安灼拉靠在门上，揉着自己的眼睛，等待着它们从格朗泰尔房间里刺眼的灯光里恢复过来，适应走廊里对比起来相对昏暗的灯光。当他能重新看清四周的一切时，他发现其他三人也在和他做相同的事情。

“我们不会放弃。”爱潘妮说，她的下巴紧绷着。这不是一个问句。“我们不会让他继续像现在这样下去的。”

“不，”安灼拉叹了一口气。这一次会面，还有会面前发生的一切都让他感到筋疲力尽。他现在除了回到他们的舱房，在自己的铺位上睡得天昏地暗以外什么都不想做。“我们不会。但同时我们会好好计划，下一次打有准备之仗。公白飞，你是我们中间唯一一个看到他的。你觉得你看到的东西足够让我们把他从那个地方放出来吗？”

“软件方面大概可以，”他是他们中间唯一一个在走廊的灯光下没有揉自己的眼睛，也没有像猫头鹰一样眨眼的人，“我会花几天时间来和爱潘妮坐在一起，好好讨论一下我到底看到了什么，也许我们俩还可以弄明白硬件方面该怎么弄。”

安灼拉点点头。“很好。”费以伊的信标贴着他的臀部发出警报声。他们已经用完了两个小时，却依然很难觉得自己有什么实质性的进展。安灼拉开启了一小时延迟功能，尽管他们肯定能在不到一小时之内返回舱房。他不想让其他人担心。

“我们回去吧，”他说，其他人不情不愿地点点头，“我们会告诉其他人我们看到了什么，然后我们会集思广益。我们有这么多人，一定能想出个什么办法来的。我们可以的，”他坚定地补充，很高兴看到其他人因为这句话而挺直了腰板，他们的眼睛里又重新燃起光芒。

他们随着来时的路，穿过那些侧廊和无人使用的房间，走出空地，回到了船内的公共区域。走廊里正在换班，因此人声鼎沸。他们混进人群，看起来就和那些上了整趟轮班的人一样沮丧和疲惫，然后回到了自己的舱房，没有引起任何注意。


	4. Chapter 4

爱潘妮冲进舱房，用力将门狠狠地推开，门砸在墙上又反弹回来。她的脸阴沉着，乌云密布。“我今天和阿兹玛有一趟一起的轮班，”她嚷嚷着，一屁股坐在安灼拉的铺位上。  
安灼拉关掉自己的数据屏幕，全神贯注地看着她。“是吗？”他礼貌地询问道，尽管爱潘妮很明显不是为了闲聊。她想告诉他点什么，比起试图主导整个谈话然后担心自己错过她的暗示，还不如让她自己说出来。“她怎么样了？”爱潘妮和阿兹玛是在同一个儿童室长大的，珂赛特也是，但爱潘妮总是和阿兹玛更合的来。她们不常一起轮班，但只要有这种机会，爱潘妮回来之后都会很开心。  
“那个可怜的小东西，像老鼠一样害怕。她整个早晨几乎都不敢看我一眼。我在午餐休息时才终于和她说上了话。”  
“害怕？”安灼拉的目光更专注了。他向前俯身，牵过爱潘妮的手，把它握在自己手中。那些让她的妹妹心烦意燥的事情，很明显也在让她心烦。“害怕什么？”  
“是害怕谁，”爱潘妮纠正她，翻了下白眼，“你觉得还能有谁？安保。”  
“她为什么要怕他们啊？”  
“因为她从她的室友那里听说我们正在远离那颗行星。”  
这个消息像巨石一样狠狠砸在安灼拉的胃上，让他感到晕眩的喘不过气。“这个消息可靠吗？她能确定吗？”   
“对于一个没有亲眼看见过的人来说，她已经确定的不行了，至少听起来是这样，”爱潘妮用自己的手抓着脸，然后又去拉了拉自己的头发，让它们变得乱糟糟的。“我们永远不可能摆脱这艘船了。我们永远也找不到一个家的。”  
她看起来是如此的气馁，安灼拉感到一阵难受。他牵过自己握住的爱潘妮的那只手，把爱潘妮拉起身向前，然后紧紧抱住了她。通常她只会短暂地勉强容忍一下这种亲密的肢体接触，但今天，她把自己的脸埋在安灼拉的肩膀里很长一段时间，她的双臂环住他的背，回抱着他。  
“我们不知道这个行星是否宜居，”他谨慎地小声说。随着这句话，咒语被打破了，那个瞬间过去了。  
“你明明知道那是安保的狗屁，”她毫不留情地给了安灼拉一拳，安灼拉畏缩了一下，揉着自己的肌肉，“如果它不宜居，我们为什么花那么多时间在它的轨道里晃悠？”  
“如果他们根本不打算降落的话，为什么还要花时间晃悠呢？”  
“有什么事情不对劲，安灼拉，我知道有。你也知道有，别告诉我你不知道。半艘船的人都知道安保对我们有所隐瞒。我们不能什么都不做。”  
“我们没有。我们也不会。”当这只引来爱潘妮的一声嘲笑时他补充道，“我们会做点什么的。”  
“做什么？”  
“我暂时还不知道，”他把自己的鼻梁夹在指间，试图思考，“现在飞船已经再次起航了，你有去数据库里看过更新吗？”  
爱潘妮摇摇头，看起来很严肃。“那里的数据鸿沟太大了，我不觉得他们会更新什么信息的。”  
“可能不会，但我们还是应该去看一下。所以那就是我们首先要做的，确保我们拥有所有可获取的最新信息。然后我会….”  
她抬起眉毛等待着，直到安灼拉由于不知道自己该如何说完这个句子，做了一个无助的手势。“我会想点办法出来的。”他说，知道这远远不够。  
让他惊讶的是，爱潘妮只是盯着他，然后她点了点头，不知道为什么看起来很满意，“好吧，这算是个开始。”她站起身，伸了个懒腰，在经过安灼拉的时候把一只手搭在他的肩膀上，“谢谢你让我对着你发疯。”  
安灼拉微笑着，在她抽开她的手之前捏了捏它。然后他独自一人坐在床上开始做计划，他知道自己应该怎么做，但没有人会喜欢这个。  
*  
他一直等到熄了灯，等到那些没有在轮班的人都睡着了之后才离开，而且很小心的没有引起过多关于他去哪以及为什么去的疑问。  
他只犹豫了一小会儿，就决定带上信标。他把它塞在了口袋里，但是没有激活。如果他碰到麻烦，可以立刻打开它并激活紧急开关，但如果一切顺利的话，他不想让任何人知道自己要去哪里。他不想有人跟在他身后。  
在熄了灯之后穿过那些走廊显得更加危险了。他周围没有人群可以给他打掩护，所以安保在看到他的第一眼就会知道他正试图做自己不该做的事情。他小心地快速移动着，几乎不敢呼吸，直到他安全到达空地。那里安保的巡逻没有那么频繁。  
门是关着的，就和上次一样，但也像上次一样没有用气压锁着。安灼拉抓紧门的边缘用力往外拉，门缓慢地开了。他很想念巴阿雷能把门扳开的力气，但他第一次都能自己闯进来，这一次他也可以。  
当他来到第二扇，也是通往格朗泰尔的最后一扇门前的时候，他的呼吸放缓了。他拉开第一扇门的时候没有把它开完，只是开了一个能供他自己穿过的小缝，这给了他一个遮蔽处，保护他不被安保发现。他将第二扇门拉开一个可容自己通过的缝隙。  
他刚这样做，格朗泰尔的声音就响了起来，尖刻强硬的像是一条命令，“谁在那里？”  
安灼拉呆在原地没动，他站在门背后，在格朗泰尔的视线之外，“是我，格朗泰尔。”他喊道，声音刚好大到能被格朗泰尔听见。  
灯立刻亮了起来，耀眼的光束透过门缝洒在走廊上。安灼拉为自己站在门后所以有所遮蔽而感到庆幸，“还有谁？”格朗泰尔问道，声音听起来很暴躁。  
“没有其他人了。只是我。只有我一个人，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉把额头靠在冰冷的金属门上，“你能把灯关掉吗？如果我留在这里，如果我保证，你会信任我吗？”  
格朗泰尔沉默了很长一段时间。“你会信守承诺，”他最后说，听起来更像是命令而不是问题。  
“我会的。”安灼拉坐下来，膝盖弯着，背靠着半开的门，“我不会进来的。没有必要开灯亮瞎我。”  
又是一阵沉默，从门缝里射到走廊里的光束逐渐暗了下来。这个过程是渐进的，缓慢的，一点一点暗下来的，安灼拉在沉默中不禁好奇格朗泰尔是否在等着他突然跳到门前，然后大叫“整到你啦”。  
安灼拉没有动，也没有发出任何可能会被误以为是在移动的声音。他只是等着，直到格朗泰尔房间里的灯和走廊上的灯变成了同样的亮度。  
“你为什么来这里？”过了一会儿后，格朗泰尔问。  
“我想和你谈谈。”安灼拉向后仰着头，让自己的后脑勺靠在金属门上。他闭上自己的眼睛，“只是谈谈。”  
“为什么？”  
“关于这艘船，你都知道些什么？我的意思是，真正知道些什么。不是那些内部构造什么的，我肯定那些你早就都知道了。其他的东西。你知道我们在哪里吗？”  
格朗泰尔又变的安静起来，他安静了很长一段时间。“有记录，”他最后说，“表格和日志，那里有我们的方位——”  
安灼拉坐直了身子，倾身向前，手肘靠在膝盖上，“爱潘妮也找到了那些东西。他们是不完整的。有些信息消失了，那些能告诉我们我们在哪里，将要去哪里的信息。你有余下的数据吗？”  
“我不知道，”格朗泰尔听起来很遥远，毫无疑问，他正在搜寻自己无边无际的记忆条，“没多少。它不在任何一个合乎逻辑的地方。”  
安灼拉一点也不吃惊。如果它在的话，他和爱潘妮早就该找到了，“那些不那么合乎逻辑的地方呢？有什么我们看不见的隐藏文件夹吗？爱潘妮觉得它们是被分开储存的，也可能是存在外部的。他们可能会把这些信息存在无线网络之外，所以我们才找不到它们。但你不是无线网络的一部分，你是被有线接入的。你知道有什么类似的东西吗？”  
“我不知道，”房间里传来一声砸墙的声音，也有可能是愤怒的跺脚声。安灼拉迫切地想要转身压在门上，从门缝里偷看一眼格朗泰尔，确保他一切都好，看看他到底有多伤心。他紧紧用手抓住自己的裤子，在大腿上方胡乱地摩擦着，努力坐着没动。  
“你能找一找吗？你能试试吗？”  
“你知道我有多少信息吗？”格朗泰尔咆哮道，突然变得很愤怒。愤怒总比伤心好。“你知道把它们全部都看一遍需要多长时间吗？”  
“我不敢想象。”安灼拉坦承道。  
“好吧，让我们来试试其他的方法，”安灼拉裤子的膝盖处被扯破了，一根线从布料上探了出来，他抓住这根线，轻轻地拉着它，“别管那些日志了，那些传感器呢？它们有记录我们在过去几天的运行轨迹吗？”  
“它们总是在记录我们的运行轨迹，我们在轨道上——”  
“我们没有。不再是了，至少我的可靠消息来源是这样说的。”  
格朗泰尔变得非常，非常安静。  
“你在找了吗？”  
“安静，给我一点时间。”格朗泰尔猛地说，听起来有点专断。安灼拉不再说话了，他玩着那根裤子上的线，将它在指缝和腰间扯来扯去。  
“什么都没有。”格朗泰尔听起来很疑惑。他的声音很小，隐隐约约的，好像他已经忘记了安灼拉也在场，只是在和自己说话。“什么都没有，他们怎么能——所有的信息系统都显示着这里可能有与生命兼容性极高的行星，他们应该派人下去侦查的，他们应该安排一次载人旅行，但什么都没有….”  
“我们不会留下的，”安灼拉小声说。飞船现在是否脱离了轨道运行已经不重要了，至少在这么明显的证据面前不重要。如果安保想留下，他们早就做过那些事了。即使他们现在没有在离开那颗行星，他们迟早也会的。  
与生命兼容性极高。安灼拉想，他想笑，也许想哭，也许两者都想。他向前靠了靠，把额头靠在膝盖上，试图平稳自己的呼吸。  
爱潘妮会崩溃。说实话，他们都会。他们舱房里的每一个人。这艘船上的每一个人。自从第一个技术人员从安保的窗户里瞥到那颗行星之后，大家就是如此的兴奋。可现在，现在他们只是会将那颗行星留在身后，继续向下一个行星系统，下一个行星前进。也许他们孩子的孩子的孩子才会在窗外看到比黑茫茫的宇宙更多的东西。  
也许几代之后的安保会更加公正。也许他们最终会降落，也许他们会留下来。也许安灼拉认识和深爱的那些人的子孙们终于可以知道，没有了脚下的引擎不停的颤抖声，站在坚实的大地上是什么感觉。  
“他们为什么，”格朗泰尔不知所措地喘着气。他听起来很弱小，很害怕，也很孤独。安灼拉想向他走去，但是他知道自己的出现并不能让他平静下来。“这是这整个旅程的意义，这是这艘船存在的意义，他们为什么从来不——”  
“他们没有在寻找一个家园，”安灼拉说，他的声音支离破碎，“他们在找其他的东西。”  
格朗泰尔快速地倒吸一口气。“找什么？”他问。  
安灼拉只能摇摇头。“我猜中的几率就和你一样大。”  
“我不猜，那不是我的运作方式。”  
安灼拉微笑着闭上眼睛，让自己小声的笑了笑，只笑了一点点，“我不是那个意思。”  
“我知道，我只是想说明一下我的观点。”他的声音更大了，每说一个字都对自己更加有信心。安灼拉希望自己能看到他现在的样子，坚强又充满生机，“我不猜，我收集数据，然后分析它。”  
安灼拉坐直身子，双腿盘起来，“你能找到关于这个的数据吗？有没有什么东西，可以让你用来分析他们在寻找什么的可能性和数据？”  
“我可以试试，”格朗泰尔清了清喉咙，“这会花上一段时间。有几百年的数据需要整理。我的处理速度很快，但没那么快。”  
“多久？”安灼拉问。  
一阵沉默。“几天时间。”  
安灼拉如释负重，他几乎快要笑出声了。“就那么一点？几天时间，来处理几百年的数据？”他站起身，但留在了门背后，这样他就不会吓到格朗泰尔，“那我就不打扰你了，让你可以开始着手做这件事。”  
格朗泰尔心不在焉的哼了一声，好像他被分了神，好像他已经开始整理那些数据了。  
“谢谢你，格朗泰尔。”  
他只得到了另一个心不在焉的回复，所以他让自己振作起来，然后向外门走去。  
“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔的声音突然变得严肃起来。  
安灼拉停了下来。他站在离内门挺远的地方，他觉得自己只要转身，就能透过门缝看到房间里的情况，所以他站着没有动。洒在走廊地板上的光与之前他们谈话时是同样的亮度，和走廊里的灯光一样舒适，温暖。安灼拉只要转身就能看到格朗泰尔，但格朗泰尔并没有亮起灯来防止他这样做。  
格朗泰尔信任他。  
安灼拉不得不清了两次自己的嗓子，才终于说出一句，“嗯？”  
“不用谢。谢谢你。”  
安灼拉微笑着，“不用谢。”他把外门拉的比他进来时更开了一点，这样他就不用冒着在眼角余光里瞥到格朗泰尔的风险，偏着身子挤出去。至少不用害怕激起格朗泰尔对这风险的恐惧。  
他没有回头，格朗泰尔也没有调高灯的亮度，一点也没有。  
安灼拉回到自己的舱房时，一路上都带着藏不住的笑容。  
*  
三天后，安灼拉的数据屏幕“哔”的向他发出提醒。  
一条新信息。来自：  
他们所寻找的东西之间的可能性都是相等的。所有差距都可以被数据意义上的忽略。  
安灼拉找了个理由从他和热安的谈话中脱身，回到了自己的铺位。他打开回复框，问道，对于一个不是这艘船肉身的人来说，那是什么意思？  
他把这条信息发了出去，但半秒钟后，他还来不及关掉自己的屏幕，上面就跳出一条警示的红色提醒：无法发送信息。收件者不存在。  
安灼拉憋回一句脏话，冲着自己的设备面露愁容。他还没有来得及想出一个向格朗泰尔发送消息的可靠方法，他的数据屏幕就又响了，另一条新信息。  
这意味着他们在寻找的东西没有指向性。我只知道我们不是在找一个宜居的行星。在过去的七个世纪里，我们已经路过了至少四个在可接触范围内的宜居行星，但没有任何侦查或者获取更多数据的行为。   
至少在我找到的日志里没有记录。但他们为什么不记录这些呢？  
到底是为什么，安灼拉感到疑惑。这一次他没有忍住骂脏话的冲动，离他坐的比较近的几个朋友从自己正在做的事情中抬起头看着他。  
其中一个就是爱潘妮，她看了一眼他的脸，走过来坐在他的铺位上，“怎么了？”  
瞒着她根本毫无意义。他把数据屏幕交给她，让她自己去读那条信息。  
她安静地阅读着，眼睛在屏幕上方快速地眨动。他能看出来她读到了重要的那个部分，因为她的嘴角紧绷，眼里闪着怒火，“我就知道。我就知道。我们永远都不会降落的。我们会永远在宇宙里漂泊——”她停下来，手捂住眼睛，“那些安保真是混账。”  
安灼拉还没有想好自己该如何应对她，怎么在消息这么糟糕的情况下让她平静下来，他的数据屏幕就又响了。他把它从爱潘妮的膝盖上拿过来，开始阅读。  
你们这个小群体里有个机修工，对不对？名单里列出来一个。你信任他吗？下次来的时候把他也带来。  
安灼拉回复道，我全心全意地信任舱房里的每一个人。我们费了很大劲才找到这样一个美好，值得信赖，志趣相投的小团体。我会带他来的。为什么？  
他没有理会那些告诉他信息无法发送的警示，等着格朗泰尔的回复。  
我们会需要他的。  
需要他做什么？安灼拉坚持问道，因为费以伊相信什么事都应做好万全准备，如果安灼拉不问清楚他应该为什么样的工作做准备，费以伊就会自己做这件事。  
带他来。（作者注：我以后就用下划线代表全大写啦）  
*  
格朗泰尔说下次你来的时候这句话时，意思应该是如果安灼拉决定回到那里，记得带上费以伊，但安灼拉把这看成了一个邀请，并且立刻开始计划起下次旅行。两天后，当他们小群体里的人都不用值班时，他们就又出发了。  
这一次有费以伊，这是自然，还有米西什塔和博须埃，因为安灼拉觉得如果他们要和格朗泰尔一起合作，最好让每个人都得到一个被介绍给他的机会。博须埃一开始试图抗议，因为他觉得他们现在最不需要的东西就是他的坏运气，但大家都无视了他的抗议，并且保证会更加小心来补偿这个。  
在安保的视线之外偷偷在走廊里穿梭到现在已经快变成常规了。以前没有来过的人显得有些紧张，但他们安全穿过走廊，到了外门处，没有发生一点意外。安灼拉把自己的数据屏幕和控制板的诊断口连接起来，向格朗泰尔打字：我带来了费以伊。让我们进来？  
气压发出“滋”的一声，让安灼拉吃惊的是，他刚把数据屏幕和控制板断开，门就开了，伴随着轻巧的嗡嗡机械声。安灼拉表情复杂地看着那两扇门消失在墙里，“上两次我们来的时候，你就不能这样做？”他对着空气问，然后摇摇头，向内门走去。  
“闭上眼睛，”他告诉其他人，尽管他们都听过其他人的故事好几次了，知道自己该怎么做，“不要偷看，如果你试着挑战边界，他会变得很烦躁。”  
其他人都顺从地闭上了眼睛。安灼拉依然睁着眼，在第二块控制板上给格朗泰尔发信息：我们到了。我们都闭上了眼，所以我们是安全的。你能开门吗？然后他断开连接，也闭上了自己的眼睛。  
门打开的嗡嗡声给安灼拉的脸上带来一个微笑。他抓住身边人的手，他们一起小心地穿过黑暗向前。  
“哪一个是他？”当他们走进时，格朗泰尔问道。  
费以伊清了清喉咙，放下安灼拉的手，向前一步。“我是费以伊，”他说，“你要的机修工。你是格朗泰尔？”  
“是。”  
“很高兴见到你。”  
格朗泰尔看起来很疑惑。他们沉默了很长一段时间，直到费以伊打破它。  
“你叫我来一定有什么特别的原因。你脑子里都有些什么想法？”  
格朗泰尔深呼吸了一下，“我的编程是为了保护这艘船，还有船上的所有人。为了保留生命和健康。为了让大家平安地到达新的家园。”  
费以伊发出一声安灼拉熟知的声音，若有所思的声音，代表着我在听，继续说。  
“安保不会带领我们到达一个新家园。我不知道他们的目标是什么”-他的声音因为这句话变得沮丧又尖厉，好像他不能忍受自己不是对所有信息都了如指掌这个现实-“但这个我十分清楚。他们不会带领我们找到新家园。他们没有在做他们应该做的事，没有在达成他们的目标。”  
“你想对此做点什么吗？”费以伊小声问。  
“是的，”他的回答似乎让格朗泰尔有些喘不过气。他粗重的呼吸了一会儿才让自己恢复正常，“但如果我被栓在这里，我就做不到。”  
安灼拉快速地喘了一下气，小心地站着，保持安静，不敢动，甚至都不敢呼吸，生怕他会做什么不该做的事，让格朗泰尔改变主意。  
“据我所知，”费以伊说，“据我所听，如果你是想让自己和主机断开连接，公白飞，爱潘妮或者若李都是比我更好的选择。”  
“你不是来帮我断开连接的，你是来确保这个过程是安全的。”  
费以伊花了一点时间来消化这句话，“那些影响，”他小声说，“你觉得我能做点什么来消除那些影响吗？”  
“我有一个主意。”格朗泰尔说。  
*  
“一个投影，”当格朗泰尔解释完自己的想法时，费以伊若有所思地嘟囔着。他们在格朗泰尔面前像听睡前故事的小孩子一样坐成一排，只是他们的眼睛都是闭上的，“我觉得我可以做到。你觉得这个方法可行吗？”  
格朗泰尔沉默了一会儿，“我不知道，”他听起来有点崩溃，但安灼拉不能怪他。测试这个方法的唯一一个途径可能会伤害或者杀掉某个人。  
他们中的某一个。  
“我不知道，但公白飞通过他的转换器看见过我，他没有受伤。安灼拉见过我变了形的倒影，他看起来也很好。”他的声音在最后一句话时扭曲了，因为安灼拉试图去挑战边界并且把自己置于险境而显得很不开心。“如果他们是因为并没有真正意义上的，清楚的看见我，所以没有受到影响，那么一个投影出来的变形画面估计也会有相同的效果。”  
“嗯，我可以做点什么，然后当然，我们可以试试。你有我的系统ID吗？”格朗泰尔做出了肯定的回答，“好的，给我一个设计的大概要求，我会把它做出来的。再给我发一个你想要的投影的样子，除非你想让我来选？”  
格朗泰尔好像是被逗乐了。“不，我会给你发点什么的。”  
“很好，”费以伊说，安灼拉能听见他语气里的笑意，“我简直不能等了。”  
*  
“你想看看吗？”几天后，费以伊没头没脑地问安灼拉。  
安灼拉被吓了一跳，他盯着费以伊。他的第一反应是自从他们离开那天晚上开始，他就在为格朗泰尔做的那个设备，但他的手里除了数据屏幕什么都没有，“看什么？”  
费以伊的笑容很轻柔，带着一点宠溺，“他发来了图像。你想看看他吗？”  
安灼拉的呼吸停了一拍，他还没有来得及反应就说了“想”，然后在自己意识到之前就向费以伊走了过去。  
安灼拉靠的足够近了之后，费以伊把数据屏幕递给他。安灼拉接过它，把它翻过来，然后低头看着它。  
有一个男人正反盯着他看，安灼拉第一眼就看见了那些显眼的细节—棕色的皮肤，和古费拉克的肤色很接近，比公白飞的浅，比米西什塔的浅很多；头发长到可以卷起来；眼睛像影子一样又暗又深。那些不那么明显的细节来的慢一点，需要花更多时间来注意。他的嘴巴看起来并不严肃，嘴角微微翘起。他眼睛里闪着的光应该是像男孩一样调皮的，安灼拉想，如果他有这个机会。他的头发里穿插着金属导管，那些导管是蓝色的，衬在他棕色的卷发上特别明显。他的皮肤上有些打着旋的图案，如果这是其他人的照片，安灼拉也许会以为这是纹身。但这是格朗泰尔，所以安灼拉非常确信那些棕色皮肤上像电路一样绕至他喉咙的金色图案，很有可能就是电路。  
安灼拉本没打算坐下，但他还是感觉到了某个人的铺位支撑着他的大腿，“天上的星星啊。”他喘着气说。  
“怎么了？”费以伊问，在他身边转来转去。  
安灼拉摇摇头，“我不知道，我只是不觉得….我不知道我在期待些什么，但肯定不是这个。”  
“你希望他看起来更像人类一点？”这个问题是被小声温和地问出来的。  
安灼拉重重地呼出一口气，“他就是人类。”但这图像也让他看起来像是更多的东西。  
“这是他想让你看到的样子。”  
安灼拉点点头。他知道格朗泰尔认为区别很重要，知道他不喜欢安灼拉暗示他是个人类，而忽视他情况的复杂性。如果格朗泰尔是想提醒安灼拉他既是人类也是机器，那他这个图像选的非常好。  
安灼拉把数据屏幕还给费以伊，“谢谢你把这个给我看。”他很高兴自己能有一个预看的机会。他很高兴他不用在投影展现出来时，被抓到盯着格朗泰尔本人看个不停。  
“这是设备需要的最后一点东西了。图像一生效，我就会做一些最终预演，保证所有的东西都正常运行，然后我会告诉他什么时候可以进行测试。”  
*  
安灼拉知道费以伊完成了他的最终检查，并且宣布设备已经可以进行测试是因为格朗泰尔给他们每个人都发了一条信息。上面显示着：你们中间只能来一个人。不能更多。我不会拿更多的人冒险。  
那些舱房里没有在轮班的人或多或少是同时读完这条信息的，当他们读完时互相交换了几个眼神。  
“我去，”安灼拉在一片安静中说，他的声音很小，但不容置疑，“只能是我。”  
“我看不出来为什么只能是你，”那是古费拉克，抱着胳膊，扬起眉毛，“我们需要你，安灼拉。我们需要你活着。”  
“我们需要所有人都活着。你觉得你比我更值得牺牲吗？”古费拉克脸上的表情显示着安灼拉不会喜欢他的答案，所以他继续说，没有停下，“而且我是把我们扯进这件事的人。如果有人要因此而死，那只能是我。”  
“你们对我可真是有信心啊，”费以伊干巴巴地评论道，但他并不是真的生气。他冲着他们俩人微笑，他冲着所有人微笑，“他在我们这群人中间最了解安灼拉。他和他在一起会更舒服。这不是一个很糟糕的提议。”  
古费拉克放弃了抗议，但他看起来仍旧很不赞成。费以伊给了他们一点时间，足够其他人提出异议，如果他们想的话。当没有人说话时，他像这件事已经决定了似的点点头，示意安灼拉走近，“到这里来，我教你怎么用这个。”  
*  
安灼拉不太确定自己在期待些什么，可能是比这更大的排面或者一些特殊情况。一个小小的仪式，也许，来说明他们正在做的这件事的重要性。这感觉很隆重。  
但格朗泰尔对这些事没有一点耐心，所以现在的情况是安灼拉将设备挂在格朗泰尔的脖子上，在一片漆黑中扣上钩子。费以伊把这件设备做成了挂饰的样子，并不是很突出。安灼拉把手指放在会激活投影的开关上。“你准备好了吗？”他小声问格朗泰尔。  
格朗泰尔点点头。安灼拉可以感觉到这个动作。他这样做时，脸颊滑过安灼拉的手背。安灼拉按下开关。  
没有什么很明显的变化显示有什么东西改变了，只有开关被打开的“咔哒”声。安灼拉等待着，几乎不敢呼吸。格朗泰尔也安静了一会儿，直到他清了清喉咙，“在你睁眼前我会把灯打开。在我说之前不要看我。”  
“我不会的。”  
灯光闪在安灼拉的眼皮上，越来越亮，直到即使他闭着眼睛，它们也很痛。当格朗泰尔说“现在”时，安灼拉睁开了眼睛。  
就和以前一眼，灯光亮的刺眼，格朗泰尔只是它们中间一个看不清的影子。“我会慢慢把灯光调低，”他说，“如果你感觉很奇怪，感觉不正常，哪怕只有一点，也马上告诉我。也许，就算这个方法没有作用，如果我慢慢地完成这个过程，我们也可以在你看清的东西足够杀掉你之前停止。”  
“我保证，”安灼拉说，“如果有什么值得告诉你的东西，我会立刻告诉你的。”  
格朗泰尔的影子动了动，安灼拉觉得那是一个点头的动作。然后灯开始逐渐暗下来。  
随着灯光一点一点的降低，格朗泰尔变得清晰起来。先是他的大概影子，然后细节也清晰起来。他看起来就和费以伊给他展示的图像一样，但在3D的环境里，有着一些微小的动作来给予他生命，又完全不同。当灯光降到普通亮度时，他的眉头紧锁，眼睛里带着担忧。  
安灼拉控制不住的微笑。他不觉得自己要疯了，或者要病了，他也不觉得自己在看见格朗泰尔的第一眼就会死。他只是有一点头晕目眩。  
“嗨，”他说。  
格朗泰尔脸上的担忧慢慢消失了，他满脸的兴奋和如释重负。  
“嗨，”他温柔的回答，他也在微笑。  
安灼拉没有听见背后门嗡嗡打开的声音，他太注意光洒在格朗泰尔脸上和他的肌肉在皮肤下运动的样子了。但他们俩都不可能忽视掉身后那个清楚明白的声音，那个声音在说，“嗯，这就解释了很多了。”


	5. Chapter 5

安灼拉转过身。有一个女人站在门口，黑色的头发紧紧绑成一个小卷，她穿着一套制服，这只能代表一件事。安保。

在他有任何行动之前，格朗泰尔抓住他的手臂，把他拉到身后，自己挡在他面前。他紧盯着那个女人，但话是对着安灼拉说的。“你知道该怎么做。”

安灼拉有那么一瞬间想着不，他完全不知道该怎么做。但接着他就看见格朗泰尔正抓着费以伊给他做的项链挂饰，他的手指按在那个可以打开投影——或者关上的按钮上。他知道格朗泰尔想要他怎么做了。是他一直以来都在要求安灼拉做的那件事。

他紧紧闭上眼睛。尽管他这样做了，他依然伸出一只手，放在格朗泰尔的肩膀上，“别，”他说，声音嘶哑，“你不想成为一个怪物。你不想伤害其他人。不要为了我这样做。”

“你在做这件事了吗？”格朗泰尔的声音不容一点质疑。他像一尊雕像一样直直站在安灼拉面前。

“是的。”

格朗泰尔咔哒一声按下开关，一切都变得非常安静。安灼拉只能听见自己和格朗泰尔的呼吸声，还有脉搏剧烈敲打着他的太阳穴的声音。他全身紧绷，等待着那个安保女人变疯或者当场死亡，但什么都没有，只是一阵紧张的沉默。

“那倒是个好方法，”她说，格朗泰尔发出一声受伤的低沉声音。她的鞋子踏在地板上的声音越来越近，表示着她正在向前。她的鞋比他们为了不引起注意的躲过安保时穿的软底鞋发出的声音更大。她是安保，她有那个特权，“但那个对我不起作用，我很抱歉。”

“不要碰他。”格朗泰尔咆哮道，安灼拉放在他肩膀上的手捏紧了。

她沉重地叹了一口气，好像这场谈话已经超出了她的耐心范围，“我来这儿不是为了他。”

“把它打开，”安灼拉对着格朗泰尔的耳朵小声低沉地说，格朗泰尔发出一声尖刻的抗议，但安灼拉又说了一次，“这没有发挥作用。把它打开，这样我就能看见了。”

他听到设备打开时的咔哒声。他不清楚这个设备是否需要花一点时间来形成影像，所以等了一会儿才睁开眼，他不愿冒这个险。

那个女人已经走上前，站在里他俩几步远的地方。她歪着头，像看怪人一样看着他们。

“你来这儿是为了我？”格朗泰尔问，缩了缩身子。安灼拉能感觉到他在后退，“别碰我。”他之前语气里不可阻挡的气势已经消失了。他听起来很弱小，害怕，像个孩子。

安灼拉愿意用生命去保护格朗泰尔不受到那个女人的伤害。

她叹了一口气，很厉害地翻了个白眼，“实际上，我来这儿是为了灯，”她指了指他们背后墙上那几个上一次格朗泰尔由于发脾气亮爆的灯泡，“尽管，就像我所说的，这确实解释了很多。我们在过去的几周里一直观察到强烈的内分泌失调。肾上腺素在我们没有进行干预的情况下飙升。五羟色胺（译者注：影响情绪的神经递质）忽上忽下，催产素…我们一直在争论这意味着什么，是否是这么多年后程序开始失效的表现。”

“你们一直在监测他？”安灼拉几乎不能按下自己语气中突如其来的怒火。

“我们当然在这样做，我们一直都在这样做。”她穿过房间走向那面带着灯的墙，开始取下那些损坏的灯泡。她给了安灼拉一个怜悯的眼神，“他是我们还活着的主要原因，我们当然想确保他一切都好，赶在对这艘船造成更大损害之前解决那些小问题。”

“你们把他关在这里。”安灼拉咆哮道。

“那不是我做的。即使我在那时候已经出生了，顺便说一句，我没有，”她摆弄着一个暗掉的灯泡，“你们不觉得他们会派一个高级技术人员来修灯泡，对吧？”她的臀部挂着一个小包，她把坏掉的灯泡放进去，掏出一串崭新的，干净的新灯泡。她背对着他们两人，踮起脚尖摸向高处，把第一个替换灯泡扭进去，“不管怎么样，他是自己把自己关起来的。”

安灼拉的嘴唇绷紧了。如果他没有强烈的欲望要把自己挡在格朗泰尔和那个女人之间，如果格朗泰尔向后缩成一团的样子不那么让他心疼（他从没见过格朗泰尔这样），他也许就会冲上前和她扭作一团了，“你不可能知道那个。你那时候根本就没出生，就像你自己说的那样。你看着他，然后告诉我他不是一个囚犯。”

她转过身，手里还拿着两个灯泡。她的嘴唇不耐烦地抿成一条细线，“事实上，我真的可以知道。有记录，采访，物理评估资料。我们观看它们，这是训练的一部分。他是自愿的，我们尽了最大努力确保他足够稳定和符合，可以承受这个。”

“你为什么没有死？”格朗泰尔小声问，他的声音支离破碎。

她越过安灼拉的肩膀，给了他一个更加温柔，怜悯的眼神，“这在我们身上不起作用。”

“为什么？”

她叹了一口气，从鼻子里哼了一声，然后去替换最后两个灯泡。那两个位置更低，她更容易够到，“是这样的，我必须返回然后去报告了，不然他们会派人下来找我，而你们真的很不想那样。你们能让我完成工作吗，请问？”她没有等待他们的回复，就当他们同意了。当她换好最后一个灯泡时，她转身面对他们，抱着双臂，“我必须走了。你们需要更加小心一点，你们两个都是。如果你的荷尔蒙值继续像现在这样波动，他们会派人下来调查这个的，而我觉得你对他们的喜爱程度会够不上对我的一半。有一些上层认为，面对这种不稳定的状态，最好的解决方案就是用一剂镇定剂让你——他——平静下来。”

“见鬼去吧，”安灼拉喊道，向她走去。

她抬起一只手阻止他，“他们依然在讨论这个，所以别再给他们这样做的理由了，好吗？如果他的各项指标恢复正常，就没有这个必要了。”

安灼拉比应该的多花了一点时间才理解到她说了什么，她没说什么。他怀疑地盯着她，“你不会关我禁闭？”

她的嘴唇弯起来，一个小小的微笑。

“那不是我所在部门的职责。”

“你不会去举报我？”

“不。”

安灼拉的呼吸混乱起来，“为什么？”

她的嘴巴有那么一瞬间绷成了一条线，她移开眼神，看着远方。然后她的眼神又移了回来，专注的放在格朗泰尔身上。她经过安灼拉，向格朗泰尔走去，“我们以前见过，你知道的，”她小声说。

格朗泰尔盯着她。他没有再像之前一样向后缩了，但安灼拉能看出来他在颤抖，“不，我们没有。”

“我们有。我来过这里好几次了，来修理灯泡和坏掉的导管，那些没必要惊动高层的小事。你不记得了，当然。他们之后会把那些文件清理掉，所以你才不会——重点是，我看过你在这之前的采访和评估。我一直觉得你有个很漂亮的微笑。”她将双臂抱的更用力了，她的肩膀紧绷着，“我在这里从没见过你微笑，一次都没有，”她略微转头，刚好可以瞥见安灼拉，“至少在今天之前没有。”她给了安灼拉一个紧张的不确定的微笑，“真人笑起来更漂亮。”

安灼拉迷惑地看着她，“你让我走，是因为我让他微笑？”

她回过头，将紧张的情绪从自己身体上甩开，她站的直直的，看起来比任何一个时候都更像一个安保，“我让你走是因为我真的没有时间去处理举报你会带来的公文。所以小心点，别让我后悔这个决定，你明白吗？”

安灼拉用力地点点头。格朗泰尔一定也是做了相同的事情，因为她扫视他们两人了一眼，转身走了出去。门自动为她打开了，然后又轻声关上，比安灼拉来的任何一次都更容易。

她离开了。当两扇门在她身后随着气压的嘶嘶声闭上时，格朗泰尔像个被切断一半线的提线木偶一样瘫倒下来，“天上的星星啊。”他喃喃道。

安灼拉立刻来到他的身边，扶起他，支撑着他的重量，“你还好吗？”

“他们知道。他们知道你在这里，知道你最近一直在来。你一定要停下。”

“别生气，但我们当然不会停下的。格朗泰尔。你没有抓住重点。”

格朗泰尔抬起头，透过自己的卷发和散落在眼前的导管看着他，“比你被关禁闭或者被杀更重点吗？”

“这起作用了，”安灼拉摸了摸挂着费以伊做的挂饰的项链，“这起作用了。”

“这无所谓，因为你不会再回来。你必须在他们起疑心之前把我留在这儿。”

“不。我需要做的，我们需要做的，是加快工作速度。”

格朗泰尔盯着他，好像那句话他一个字也听不明白。

安灼拉抓过他的手，紧紧握住。“我们不会把你留在这里。我们会把你救出来，而且我们很快就会这样做。”

*

让每个人都被公平地介绍给格朗泰尔的时间已经用完了，但舱房里还有其他人没有见过他——古费拉克，珂赛特和若李，而且他们不是唯一的人——但他们对此毫无办法。第二天，安灼拉就喊上费以伊，爱潘妮和公白飞回到了那个房间。

外门很轻松就开了，但当他们到达内门时，气压将门锁的死死的。安灼拉抿着嘴唇，努力克制着自己想用拳头捶门，直到门打开，或者格朗泰尔把门打开的冲动。

但他只是把自己的数据屏幕和控制板连接起来，然后打道：让我们进来，格朗泰尔。我们是来帮忙的。

他很快得到了最终回复。不，你们会把自己害死的。走开。

我第一次是自己把门黑开的。我还可以再做一次。

格朗泰尔以沉默作为回答，所以安灼拉叹了一口气，开始输入第一次让他把门黑开的代码。他刚输到一半，红色大写的停下就显示在他的屏幕上，气压解除的嘶嘶声给他的脸上带来了胜利的微笑。

他们有四个人，因此把门推开并不算很困难。格朗泰尔房间里发出的光并不刺眼，可以让每个人都毫无障碍的把他看的一清二楚。其他人看起来很谨慎，呆在半开的门背后没有向前。

但安灼拉只是大步走进了房间里。他相信格朗泰尔在打开投影之前是绝对不会开锁的。格朗泰尔很不开心地盯着他，嘴角下撇。“我告诉过你，”安灼拉抢在他之前说，“我们会把你救出去。”

“你会把你自己害死。你还会害死你的朋友。”

“不，”他站在格朗泰尔面前，距离很近但没有肢体接触，“我们不会。相信我们。”

格朗泰尔发出一声短促的嗤笑。“你疯了。”

“那是个有争议的问题。”爱潘妮小声说，走上前和安灼拉站在一起。她的视线在格朗泰尔脸上漫无目的地游走，然后又转向他胳膊上的电路纹路，但除了这个，她没有显示出任何异样，她甚至表现的好像终于能看见格朗泰尔是件很正常的事情，“大部分时候，我对你这句话无比赞同。但现在的事实是，不管疯没疯，我们都在这里。我们想帮忙。”

“他没告诉你之前发生的事情吗？”格朗泰尔强硬地说，“那个女人——”

“——来自安保的那个，是的，他告诉我们了。而且他收获了一节措辞非常激烈的关于冒愚蠢风险的说教，相信我。但….”她叹了口气，上前一步。她伸出一只手放在他们中间，手心向上。格朗泰尔谨慎地看了她好一会儿，才慢慢地伸出自己的手，贴在她的手掌上。她紧紧握住他的手。“我们和你说过话。我们在这里陪伴了你好几个小时。我们了解你，不是非常了解，那是自然，暂时还不。但我们了解你足够到我们在意你。我们中没有一个人能把你留在这里面对自己的命运而不深深自责。所以让我们帮忙，拜托了。”

格朗泰尔看着她，用眼神哀求着，“你不应该为了我这样做。”他绝望地说。

“格朗泰尔，”她将格朗泰尔的脸捧在手里，格朗泰尔跳了一下，但很快安定下来，“如果这船上有任何人应该让我们这样做，那就是你。”

格朗泰尔看起来并不相信她，但他叹了一口气，抬起自己的手，将它们短暂地覆在爱潘妮的手上，轻轻捏了一下。这个动作让爱潘妮微笑起来，站回了原位，“为了提高效率，然后把你从这个操蛋的地方救出来，我们会同时进行多项任务。公白飞和我会一起想办法把你的连接断开，费以伊会努力把你和无线网连接在一起，这样我们才不会把整艘船搞瘫痪。”格朗泰尔的目光滑向安灼拉，安灼拉猜测他注意到了爱潘妮没有说明他在这其中将要扮演的角色。离开前安灼拉在舱房里就注意到了这一点，爱潘妮只是打了个哈哈，“你当然是来总揽全局的。”但他暗中怀疑她可能在暗示着其他什么东西。

他的黑客技术在这里并不那么管用，鉴于他们已经顺利通过了那些门。他可以帮费以伊做无线转接的编程，但费以伊是一个足够胜任这项工作的优秀程序员，如果需要的话，他一个人也可以完成的很好。

事实是，安灼拉是那个找到格朗泰尔的人，所以不管他在其中究竟能发挥多大作用，所有人似乎都默认这是他的项目。剩下的事实是安灼拉对此感到感激，因为如果在其他人来这里工作的时候，他只能呆在舱房里等着，不出一个小时他就会疯掉。

格朗泰尔的目光依然稳定地放在安灼拉身上，那目光变得深邃起来，没有移开，其中没有疑问，没有对安灼拉的在场的疑惑，“你为我做了那么多，”当爱潘妮，公白飞和费以伊在他身边忙活开来时，他温柔地说，“你冒了那么大的风险。为了我。”

安灼拉清了清嗓子，向前靠近，很小心的不妨碍到正在工作的人，但近到他们之间的距离让谈话变得有些尴尬，“任何一个人都会这样做的。”

“不，”格朗泰尔沉重地小声说，“他们不会。不然他们早就这样做了。”

那倒是事实，每当安灼拉想到格朗泰尔像这样在这里呆了多长时间，多少代人出世，生活然后死亡，但他依然被困在这里，好像他是什么怪物，怒火就仿佛快要刺伤他的喉咙，让他后颈的头发都快要燃烧起来，“任何人都应该这样做。”他说，声音又低沉又猛烈。

格朗泰尔无力地绽开一个小小的笑容。安灼拉想走上前，想用力地拥抱他，或者牵过他的手紧紧握住，直到格朗泰尔相信自己是值得这些努力的。但其他人在工作，他会打扰到他们，所以他站在原地，为着他们之间的这么一点点距离而心痛。

爱潘妮和公白飞交换着稳定的，悄声的谈话，他们两人利用着投影给他们带来的安全，仔细检查着格朗泰尔的连接线。费以伊像往常一样自言自语着，一边把什么东西连在一起，口头梳理着他碰到的故障和问题。这些声音模糊在一起，成为了熟悉的，让人感到安全的嗡嗡的谈话声。他们仿佛又回到了舱房，正在合作完成他们自己的项目。

“困难的部分，”费以伊突然说，“不是无线转接。我从五岁开始就在做这个了，我做着梦都可以完成这个。困难的部分是将功能部分由有线连接平滑地过渡到无线连接去，杜绝过长的中断。”他看了格朗泰尔一眼，微笑着，酒窝若隐若现，“我觉得我们不会想知道，当一艘船的人工智能突然断线时会发生些什么。”

“不，”格朗泰尔说，小声但是严肃，“你们真的不想。”

“我觉得我可以帮忙解决那个，”爱潘妮说，挥手示意费以伊过来，“这是——草，我忘记该怎么说了。公白飞，把你告诉我的告诉他。”

“看这里，”公白飞喃喃着，把格朗泰尔后颈上的头发拨开，“从这条线的连接角度来看，它一定是直接和他的延髓连接在一起的。那是脑内控制自主功能的部分。呼吸。眨眼，心脏功能——那些对生命如此重要，以至于我们自己都没有意识到在做的那些事。我们的延髓已经帮我们做好它们了。”

费以伊若有所思地哼了哼。“你觉得那是他们把船的基本生活支持功能连接起来的地方？”

“那是行得通的。那是我会做的事情，如果我足够野蛮，觉得像这样的事情这是个很好的主意的话。如果你试图把一个男人变成一艘船，最简单的方法是顺应生物本能，而不是抵抗它。”

“还有这个，”爱潘妮将线路松松地握在手里，顺着它的弧度向上滑动，直到抵达墙里的仪表盘和机械运转部分，“这看起来像是温度控制，氧气传输，重力调节——那些支持理论成为现实的东西。这是很旧的技术了，如果他在无线网之前就存在的话，它们也必须得是，但我们在学校里学过一些。这是这艘船的生命支持控制系统，我觉得我们可以确信这一点。所以我在想，我们不从格朗泰尔开始，我们从这里开始，”她拍了拍墙上的仪表盘，“在这里安装一个转移器来发送——并且收到来自格朗泰尔的信号。然后我们确保它在和格朗泰尔的转移器进行交流。”她举起一根手指，在格朗泰尔和墙之前来回挥动，“我们需要剪断这根线，把它和转移器连接起来，所以信号可以在信号盒和格朗泰尔之间来回传输，这样我们就能转移那些功能。这是个小孩子的把戏，我们一分钟就能做好，最多两分钟。”她站回去，走到格朗泰尔面前，“如果生命支持系统在两分钟内就能回来，这样行得通吗？这样可以确保船上的每个人都活着不受伤害吗？”

“可以，”格朗泰尔说，他的眼神遥远起来，安灼拉意识到他在思考，在整理数据，计算可能性，“两分钟。不能再多了。而且，”他深吸一口气，“你得把这个留到最后来做。他们派了一个技术人员来修新坏掉的灯泡。如果我们让他们觉得我的生命支持功能失灵了——”

“他们不会隔好几天才派人下来，”爱潘妮阴沉着脸说，“可能只要几分钟，如果我们幸运的话。”

格朗泰尔点点头。

安灼拉让他们交谈，让他们去计划。线路和转移是爱潘妮的强项。安灼拉的专业领域在代码，当爱潘妮和费以伊需要的时候，他会将转移程序设计好，但现在，把连接和重新连接留给他们两个人做会更好。

这一次他们和格朗泰尔一起呆了好几个小时。安灼拉把费以伊的信标放在口袋里，以防万一，但除非他们陷入麻烦，他是不会激活它的。他们需要的时间比两个小时更长。如果他们想在安保发现这一切然后把格朗泰尔栓得更紧之前把他的连接断开，他们需要他们能得到的所有时间。

他们最终都盘着腿坐在冰冷的地上，费以伊，爱潘妮和公白飞在他们身边忙活，做着笔记和计划。每当有人对嵌入他皮肤里的线路和导管表现得过于感兴趣时，安灼拉都会伸出手紧紧握住格朗泰尔的，可能握的有点太紧了，因为格朗泰尔的眼角睁大了。

“你还好吗？”安灼拉小声地问他，向前靠了靠好让格朗泰尔听见自己的话，“我们进行的速度太快了吗？”

格朗泰尔小心地呼吸了一会儿，他的手指紧紧环住安灼拉的手，“是太快了，”他说，“但必须如此。我能理解。”

这算不上是个问题的回答，所以安灼拉等着。

格朗泰尔快速地喘了一口气，“不，这没什么。我不需要他们停下。我不想让他们停下。我想尽快从这里出去，不然——”

他没有说完这个句子，但这没关系。他们都知道他想说什么。

不然安保会起疑心。不然他们会回来。不然他们都会被抓去关禁闭，如果他们幸运的话，如果他们不够幸运的话，甚至会更糟糕。不然格朗泰尔在有机会体会自由的感觉之前，它就会被夺走了。

“我们会把你救出去，”安灼拉说，小声但坚定，然后再次捏了捏格朗泰尔的手，“我保证。”

格朗泰尔作为回答的微笑有一点忧伤，安灼拉知道他并不真正相信自己。

这没关系。安灼拉会向他证明这一点。当他身上的最后一根线被断开，所有的锁链都消失时，他就会相信他了。

有人在他身边清了清喉咙，将安灼拉从他自己的世界里拉了出来，将他的注意力从他和格朗泰尔之间，从他俩面对面，膝盖碰着膝盖，手牵着手的动作之间转移了出来。安灼拉向这声音的源头转过身去，看到公白飞正蹲在他们身边，“我们把今天能做的事情都做了，”他说，几乎像是在道歉，“在费以伊把转移器做好让我们剪断这些导管之前已经做不了什么了。爱潘妮和我——”—他指了指爱潘妮—“我们会把做的笔记带回去，做一个精细的计划，锻炼一下自己架线的肌肉记忆，直到我们知道自己可以很快的完成这个。”

安灼拉点点头，剧烈地呼吸着。他的胸腔充满了期待，充满了担心他们已经走到了这一步，在他们完成之前很有可能出错的恐惧，“这是个好计划。”他说。

公白飞犹豫了一下，视线在他们两人脸上扫来扫去，“你现在要和我们一起回去吗？”

安灼拉希望他根本没有向他提供这个选择。他当然应当和他们一起回去，人多力量大，而且其他人已经精疲力竭了。他们应该呆在一起。而且万一其他人返回时在走廊里碰到了安保，但安灼拉却带着信标坐在这里呢？他们永远都不能找到他们，将他们从禁闭室里救出来。

但是天啊，他真想留下来。格朗泰尔的手在他的手心里散发着温度，他的膝盖轻轻靠着安灼拉的，而且将他留在身后，独自一人，被关在这里的想法真是让人无法忍受。

“走吧，”格朗泰尔温柔地说，将他的手从安灼拉的手里抽出来，“和你的朋友们一起走吧。今晚这里没有什么你能为我做的了。”

他离开是因为他必须这样做，因为格朗泰尔告诉他这样做。但当他来到内门前时，他犹豫着转过身，“你知道如何和我联系，”他对格朗泰尔说，显得很迫切，“如果你需要什么东西，任何东西，让我知道。如果你只是感到孤独了，如果你想——”

格朗泰尔的嘴唇勾出一个小小的微笑。“走吧。”他温柔地说，站起身来。

内门为他们滑开了，对他们来说是目前为止最容易的一次。安灼拉希望他让这变得更困难，希望他让留下变得更简单一点。

他走了，恨着让自己离开，将格朗泰尔被监禁着留在身后的每一步。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章的翻译有一个小地方我没看懂 就是R说自己在数什么东西 186什么的 去汤上问了原作者但她还没回复 这一段也不影响剧情所以我就硬生生先直译过来了 等到作者解释了之后我再进行修改x

让大家吃惊的是，费以伊是第一个请病假的。通常来说，他会是他们中间最后一个逃避自己义务的人，但转接占据了他清醒着的每一分钟，其他人不得不从自己的食物配给里抽出一部分塞在他手里，然后在他身边转来转去确保他有好好吃饭。安灼拉甚至不太确定他是不是真的生病了，鉴于他最近一直在过于尽心尽力的完成这份工作。

当他请了病假之后，没过多久，剩下的人都陆陆续续找理由请了病假。在所有人都请了病假后，他们的舱房就成了隔离间，就算是那些没有请病假的人都被强行留在了舱房里，直到这个问题被解决所以他们不会把这个病传染给和他们一起工作的人。因为若李已经暴露在了他们之间，所以他被任命为他们舱房的医生。

他们都毫不羞愧的好好利用着这来之不易，注定短命的自由。不久后，费以伊就拿着一个小盒子来找安灼拉了，他看起来疲惫又高兴，“做好了，”他说，肩膀重重的向下跨了一下，好像甩下一块重石，“我们没有办法提前做测试，但是我把它和至少舱房里一半的数据屏幕都连接起来试了试，不管是发送还是接受无线信号，它都运作的很好。”

安灼拉点点头，拍了拍费以伊的肩膀感谢他。然后把他领到若李那里做身体检查，他希望若李还能给他一点吃的，再让他好好休息一下。当他去找爱潘妮和公白飞时，他发现他们都有一些筋疲力尽。爱潘妮是如此的疲惫，以至于她根本没办法坐直了，她靠在公白飞身上，让他承受着自己大部分的重量。他们的数据屏幕都放在大腿上，安灼拉过来时，爱潘妮的眼皮一直在往下坠，但她还在喃喃着，“行吧，好的，但我上一次在系紧那根线的时候手松了一下。我们再试一次吧，我觉得这次我们能做的更好。”

“如果你睡一会儿会做的更好，”安灼拉说，爬上床，盘起腿所以他们三人才能一起坐在床上。公白飞在揉自己的太阳穴，这个动作就和其他人揉眼睛一样显示着他的疲惫。安灼拉伸手轻轻摸了下他的膝盖，“你们两个都是。”

“我们快要成功了，”公白飞说，将自己的手指放在他数据屏幕的可触碰分机上。

“如果先睡八个小时的话，你们会成功的更快。”

“安灼拉，”公白飞皱起眉毛，一个将反对和固执混合起来的动作。

安灼拉不是医生，连边都沾不上，但他和若李与公白飞一起生活了足够长的时间，让他学到了一些相关的知识，特别是那些他知道之后会有用的。“公白飞，”他的声音带着一点坚决，“你和爱潘妮需要尽快拥有这段肌肉记忆，但是你和我一样清楚，如果要将短期记忆转化为长期记忆的话，你的海马体需要足够的睡眠。你这样压榨自己的精力对此没有任何帮助。”

公白飞抬起头看着安灼拉，好像他刚才是用舌头在说话，“你怎么知道——”他刚开口，就被爱潘妮把脸埋在他肩膀上偷笑的动作打断了。

“去睡觉，”安灼拉说，“你们在早晨效率会更高。”

如果公白飞不去的话，他可能就会去找若李要镇定剂了，但公白飞叹了口气，关掉自己的数据屏幕，然后拿过爱潘妮的数据屏幕也关上，于是安灼拉决定不用采取那么激烈的措施。

“安灼拉，”公白飞一边说一边站起身，给他们腾出休息的空间。安灼拉停下脚步转过身，他看到公白飞正在自己的铺位上，一只手撑住自己的身子，正在看着他，“你最好听从自己的意见，你知道的。”

安灼拉立刻想说，不，我不累，我很好，还有工作要做，你们都没睡我怎么能休息，但他把这些话都吞了回去，给了公白飞一个紧张的笑容，“我可能会，”他勉强说，知道这可能性不大。但公白飞看起来平静了一点，他躺了下来。

还有工作要去做，在安灼拉自己去休息之前，还要先想办法让其他人上床。他在他们之间走来走去，用一种低沉的声音小声和他们进行交谈，查看他们的工作进度，督促他们去睡觉，去休息。

大部分时候，这都很管用。当大家都在陆续放下手中的工作去小憩一下的时候，舱房逐渐安静下来。安灼拉把舱房里的灯调暗了，将它们设置为八小时后再重启，希望这样能让大家好好休息一晚。他坐回自己的铺位，数据屏幕放在膝盖上，再次过了一遍地图上的细节，确保他们的计划万无一失。

他身下的床垫动了动，安灼拉抬起头，看到若李坐到了他的身边，看起来有点纵容，但主要是一副很有决心的样子，“你催着其他人都去睡觉了，”他小声说，“你难道不应该听从自己的建议吗？”

“我会的，我保证，”安灼拉的手指挥过屏幕，他皱起眉头，寻找着他们可能忽略掉的任何东西，“一会儿就去。”

“现在，安灼拉。医生的命令。”

安灼拉的手指不耐烦的抓紧了数据屏幕的边缘，准备抗议他。但若李安静地看着他，于是安灼拉叹了一口气，放松了自己的手指，将数据屏幕放到他们中间的床垫上，“我做不到，”他柔和地承认，将腿收起来靠着自己的胸部，“我试过了，但我的脑子平静不下来。还剩下那么多事情要做，我们的计划还没有完成….”

若李小小地笑了，“我就知道是这样，”他打开自己的包，抽出一把注射枪。他将这把注射枪放到他们之间，就在数据屏幕旁，然后对上安灼拉的眼睛。“这里面有轻度镇定剂。如果你让我注射的话，它会放松你的头脑，直到你入睡。”

“我不能，”安灼拉摇摇头，向后靠在自己铺位的挡板上，“若李，我知道你是好意，但是镇定剂？我不能。当我们做这件事时我应该要保持清醒。镇定剂会让我反应很慢，这对我们大家来说都是危险的。”

“这是短期镇定剂，在你醒来之前它就会从你的体内消失，而且它也不会让你在醒来之后感到眩晕或者迟钝，我保证。”他在床上动了动，做了个鬼脸，伸出手放在安灼拉的腿上，“你是对的，当然。你需要为了格朗泰尔，也为了我们保持清醒。你真的能说你现在是清醒的吗？”

安灼拉在生活中经常因为各种事情被批评，固执和自傲可能是这个名单中并列第一的两条。但为了他的朋友们，他可以改掉这两个毛病。他叹了口气，垮了垮肩膀，承认道，“不，”然后向若李移去，“好吧，我会用镇定剂的。”

若李满意地点了点头，拿起注射枪。安灼拉转过身，把衣袖挽起来，露出皮肤好让若李进行注射。

当注射完成的时候，注射枪发出“嘶”的一声，然后安灼拉的手臂就像酒精倒在伤口上一样疼。安灼拉倒吸一口气，试图抓住自己的手臂，但房间已经开始变得模糊起来了。他试图通过眨眼将模糊消开来，但他的眼睛无法聚焦，若李只是他眼前一个模糊的影子，“轻度的？”安灼拉抗议道，发出的声音听起来很奇怪，但若李一定是听懂了，因为他微笑着把一只手放在安灼拉的肩膀上，将他轻轻地按回到铺位上。

“轻度的，”他说，将毯子盖在安灼拉身上，“只是见效很快。”

“这很明显了，”安灼拉憋回自己一股突然想笑的冲动。那只是药物作用。“你也去休息，医生。”

若李模糊的影子动了动，安灼拉想象着他正在微笑，“我会的，我保证。在我确保其他人都去休息之后。”

安灼拉想对此发出抗议，想叫他伪君子，但镇定剂的作用比他的意志力更强。不管他如何挣扎着睁开眼，他的眼皮都直往下坠。他知道的最后一件事是若李站起身，拍了拍他的肩膀，将拐杖换到好腿那一边，然后出发去照顾剩下的人。

安灼拉睡着了，由于知道若李会照顾好剩下的人而感到安心。如果必要的话，他在醒来之后会逼着若李上床。

*

安灼拉醒来的时候，大部分人都一副没睡醒的样子，好像他们还需要12个小时的睡眠来恢复正常。他们大概也是真的需要，但一整晚的睡眠已经是极限了。当格朗泰尔自由之后，当安保不再盯的这么紧，每一刻都可能发现他们所做事情的时候，他们可以好好睡上一觉。他们到现在还没被扔进禁闭室这个事实看起来是那个安保遵守了承诺，没有上报他们的证据，但这是一个幸运的小插曲，他们不能指望这样的插曲再发生一次。他们必须在其他人发现他们之前把这件事做成。

若李是最后一个醒来的人，但安灼拉确信他一定也是最后一个去睡觉的，所以他没有催促他，只是让其他人在他起床前都做好准备。当所有人都起来之后，大家都自发地聚集在一起，他们全都看着安灼拉，等待他下命令。

“好的，”安灼拉清了清嗓子，看了一圈自己的朋友，这个宇宙中他最信任的人，“爱潘妮，公白飞，巴阿雷，热安和费以伊和我一起走，”他说。他们需要爱潘妮，公白飞和费以伊，这再明显不过了，但安灼拉还需要巴阿雷的力气，和热安的装备。热安收藏了非常多而且令人印象深刻的武器，而安灼拉知道一旦他们将格朗泰尔的连接断开，安保就会试图武力袭击他们。他们会需要力气，他们也会需要一些装备。

大家在互相小声地讨论，听起来更像是思考而不是争执。安灼拉等到这声音小下来，然后继续说，“若李，你是我们隔离间的负责医生，你觉得你可以在不被阻止，也不被怀疑的情况下从医务室拿到他所需要的药物吗？”

“我可以试试。”若李说，耸了耸一边肩膀，另一边肩膀靠在拐杖上。如果他想的话，博须埃和米切什塔会给他腾出一个空位，但当若李的屁股疼的厉害时，他站着会比坐着更加舒服。而当他睡的不好时，他的屁股通常痛的更厉害，“至少那里的人都认识我。我会尽最大努力，如果不行的话，我最近正好在领取我自己的药物，在我们能偷到更多供给之前，我和他可以分享。”

安灼拉点点头。“我们会让米切什塔和博须埃和你一起去，以防你需要他们。古费拉克，你和马吕斯，珂赛特留在这里，保证我们的基地安全。若李和我，以及剩下的所有人，都会需要你们来警告我们安保的反常行动。”

“我们会让你们安全，”珂赛特严肃地保证，握紧了身边两个男人的手，“我们会让你们安全到家。”

安灼拉对此毫不怀疑。她已经由于禁闭失去了一个家人，他知道她会竭尽全力保证剩下那些人的安全。

“谢谢你，”安灼拉伸出手拂过她和古费拉克手相握的地方，表达对他们两人的感谢，对他们所有人的感谢。他在自己说出什么听起来对顺利完成这件事没有信心的话之前转过身，“那我们就出发吧，趁着安保正在被换班分心的时候。”

*

内门又被气压锁了起来，但安灼拉刚把自己的数据屏幕和控制板连接起来试图和格朗泰尔交谈，门就滑开了。当那些门轻轻地滑进墙里时，巴阿雷给了那它们一个奇怪的眼神，“就不能在上一次我拼死拼活地把门拉开之前这么做吗？”他问，冲格朗泰尔眨眨眼。

格朗泰尔看起来好像不知道如何应对这个玩笑。他向巴阿雷皱了皱眉头，眉毛拧在一起，他没有回答这个问题，只是将注意力转向安灼拉，“现在？”他的声音紧绷着，不太自然，“我们现在就要开始吗？”

安灼拉点了点头，走上前握住他的手，“我们不能再冒险等更长时间了。每个人都准备好了，你呢？”

“好了。”

格朗泰尔在说这句话之前深吸了一口气，挺直了肩膀，所以安灼拉并不完全相信他。但他们没有时间来对此提出质疑了。“好的。热安，巴阿雷，你们看着门，同时注意是否数据屏幕上是否有其他人发来的新消息。爱潘妮，费以伊，公白飞….”他对上他们的眼神，和他们分别交换了一个点头，“你们比我更清楚自己的工作是什么。”

爱潘妮小小地笑了一下，开玩笑地给了他一个两个手指的敬礼，然后她的笑容消失了，脸上带着严肃的工作表情，“让他集中注意力，”她小声说，尽管安灼拉确信格朗泰尔什么都听得见，“让他保持镇定。”

“我会尽最大努力。”

他们都来到了自己的工作岗位上，热安和巴阿雷站在门边。热安若有所思地把弄着一把小刀，巴阿雷盯着他。公白飞和爱潘妮站在格朗泰尔身后，那里是大部分线路的所在地，费以伊则把仪表盘取下来，以便将它们和转移器连接起来。安灼拉留在格朗泰尔面前，依然握着他的手。他紧紧把格朗泰尔的手握在自己的手中，和他眼神相对，但爱潘妮和公白飞在格朗泰尔身后做了点什么，让他的眼神跳了一下，接着试图移开。

“你还好吗？”安灼拉问他，低沉又焦急。

“当然不好，”格朗泰尔的声音紧绷着，“我怕死了。”

“我也是，”安灼拉小声承认。爱潘妮隔着格朗泰尔的肩膀对上他的眼睛，她皱了皱眉毛，用嘴型说，这可不是让他保持镇定，但她错了。格朗泰尔似乎因为安灼拉的坦白而显得更加轻松了一些。他的脸上闪过一丝慰藉，因为这个有些奇怪的同盟，因为知道他不是一个人在害怕。

“会发生什么？”安灼拉小声问他，“当生命支持系统失灵时，会发生什么？”

格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，向安灼拉了的方向小幅度地倾了倾，“空气循环停止，”他说，“剩下的氧气能撑多久取决于房间的大小和房间里的人数。但这不是最大的问题。剩余氧气足以支撑几个小时，至少。而且还有后备供给，但如果我们需要启用那些东西的话，情况可能已经非常糟糕了。”

“还有呢？”安灼拉按了按他。他们需要知道自己即将面对些什么，而且，给格朗泰尔一些能够转移注意力的东西似乎很有帮助。他的呼吸逐渐规律起来，他的手也不再那么用力地抓住安灼拉的了。

“重力控制系统失效。这个稍微有一点复杂，需要一点时间才会完全关闭。你在几分钟后会感受到一点不适，但只要你将时间掌控在范围内，我们应该不会失重，”格朗泰尔睁开眼睛对上安灼拉的。他看起来镇定了一些，尽管事情可能出错的多种可能性只是让安灼拉更紧张了，“温度调节也会随着空气循环一起停止。船里的大部分地方不会立刻意识到这一点，但那些靠近引擎和船边缘的地方会非常快速的分别变得非常热和非常冷。”

“安保，”安灼拉小声说，格朗泰尔点点头。安保拥有所有带窗户的房间，那些和冰冷的茫茫宇宙只隔了一层飞船外膜的房间。没有了温度调节，安保会变得很冷，而且他们会立刻派人下来调查。

“好吧，”安灼拉说，“还有什么？”

“推进系统。导航系统。”

安灼拉并不是特别担心这两个。安保会由于这两个的失灵而变得警觉，那是自然，但他们正在做的这件事没法不引起安保的警觉。他们只希望能够让所有人都毫发无损的活着，在安保发现他们之前把格朗泰尔救出去。

他们正在交谈的时候，爱潘妮剪断了什么东西，然后整个房间都陷入了一片完全的黑暗。格朗泰尔嘶了一口气，跳了起来，他的手在安灼拉的手中晃动了一下。安灼拉紧紧地，坚定地抱住他，向前靠近，另一只手放在格朗泰尔的肩膀上。他们身后，爱潘妮和费以伊在小声紧张地交谈。

“没关系的，”安灼拉低沉地说，试图安抚他，“没关系的，格朗泰尔，这很正常。你必须失去对这艘船的控制来让他们将其转移到无线转移器上。一分钟之后它们就会回来的。对吗，伙计们？”

“不到一分钟。”爱潘妮的声音轻快又明亮，但安灼拉可以听到其中的紧张。他们现在肯定已经引起了安保的注意，但如果他们马上将灯光恢复回来的话，应该暂时不至于引起过大关注。但这是他们引起安保警觉的漫漫长路第一步，因此所有人都显得很不安。他们目前的成就都是靠背着安保偷偷行动得来的，“站着别动，格朗泰尔。我知道这很奇怪，但我们是五指摸黑的在这儿行动，如果你动来动去会让我们的工作更难，也更慢。”

这感觉几乎可以说得上是熟悉。这一次他什么也看不见是因为黑暗，而不是灯光，但这说到底都差不多。和格朗泰尔站在一起，什么也看不见，只能从他的呼吸声和说话语气来辨别他的心情。这是一个熟悉的领域，而安灼拉为此感到感激。他也为自己能握着格朗泰尔的手而感到感激，他的心情可以从他握手的力度里传递出来，这是另一个分辨格朗泰尔心情的方法。

“告诉我你感觉如何，”安灼拉急切地问他，声音稳定又低沉。

“好像自己坏掉了，”格朗泰尔的声音似乎随时会崩溃。他尽力使自己保持平常，但安灼拉能感觉到他身体在轻轻地颤抖，“这不对劲，不应该是这样的，我觉得——”他的手指在安灼拉手里放松了，接着又立刻用力起来，“我知道如何把灯打开，我根本不用细想就能这样做。现在我想这样做，但没有效果。”他的声音变得尖刻和狂乱，他的手猛地往回缩了一下，“瘫痪就是这个感觉吗？”

“嘘，”爱潘妮的手擦过安灼拉的，然后也停在了格朗泰尔肩膀上，“这是暂时的，好吗？好多手术都需要全身或者部分麻醉。这很吓人，但这也是有益的。”

接着是一阵沉默，只能听见爱潘妮和费以伊工作的声音，和格朗泰尔加快的呼吸声。“R？”安灼拉鼓起勇气说。

“我在数，”他说，有一点尖刻，语速有一点快。安灼拉听到他深吸一口气，然后慢慢地呼了出来，他平静了一点，“一百八十六。”

公白飞低低地吹了一声口哨，好像格朗泰尔让他刮目相看，“你和我待会儿需要对一下笔记了。我比你少数了一半。我变得生疏了。”

“我数的更快，”格朗泰尔说，“但我们有同样的数据来源，所以如果你再看一次你的笔记，我们应该会得出相同的数字。”

他的最后一个句子刚说到一半，灯就又亮了起来，刺痛了安灼拉已经适应了黑暗的眼睛。他缩了缩身子，将放在格朗泰尔肩膀上的那只手收回来揉眼睛的时候，爱潘妮和费以伊欢呼起来，“你现在能控制它们了吗，格朗泰尔？试一试。”

灯光逐渐变亮了，直到达到以前刺眼的亮度，然后又逐渐变暗，直到变成刚才的一片黑暗，最后变成了一个正常的，令人舒适的亮度。“可以，”格朗泰尔的声音有些抖，但安灼拉认为这次是出于兴奋，“这起作用了。”

“恭喜，”爱潘妮说，“你的第一个系统刚刚成功连进了无线网络。”

“现在我们只需要把剩下的东西转移过去了，”费以伊说，他在微笑，但这笑容更像是在提醒他们这只是通往成功的第一步。

费以伊，公白飞和爱潘妮都点点头然后继续开始工作。安灼拉将自己的目光稳在格朗泰尔身上，他们的手紧紧握在一起，这时热安从门那边大喊，“珂赛特说舱房外有一些不明活动。她觉得他们暂时认为这只是一个小故障，她不觉得他们知道是我们，但我们绝对被注意到了。”热安把刀从一只手换到另一只手，刀在他的手中反着冷酷的光，他的眼睛也是。他们都知道有一场暴风雨就要来了，而这是他们自找的。

时间一分一秒的过去，他们中的每一个人都如坐针毡。接下来转接的系统的副作用不再像灯一样明显了，但每隔一会儿，格朗泰尔的身体就会突然变得僵硬起来，他的嘴巴会绷紧，手会突然捏紧安灼拉的，再过一会儿爱潘妮或者费以伊就会宣布，“好的，传感器和控制器已经成功转移，格朗泰尔，试一试？”然后格朗泰尔就会变得专注而疏离起来，他会点头，剩下的人会停下来短暂地休息一会儿，然后继续转接下一个。

导管在从格朗泰尔身上脱落，一个接着一个，现在已经有一团纠缠着躺在格朗泰尔脚下了。安灼拉将它们踢开。如果可以的话，他会将它们从墙上扯下来然后丢进浩瀚的宇宙中，但它们的离开就已经足够让格朗泰尔如释负重了。他看起来更轻了。他依然很忧虑担心，但谁能怪他呢？抛开他惯常的疲惫和担心，安灼拉认为他很高兴。

“格朗泰尔，”公白飞在他身后小声说，“我需要断开你的营养输管了。这会比其他导管影响大一些，鉴于我们不能只是把它留在你身上支棱着。你千万不要动，这非常重要，好吗？”

格朗泰尔的嘴角变紧了。他的眼神深深看进安灼拉的，就像他是唯一一个能使格朗泰尔平静下来的人，“我不会的。”他说，小声但是清晰。

公白飞点点头，消失在他身后。过了一会儿，格朗泰尔的整个身体猛地抖了一下，然后紧绷起来。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉向前靠了靠，让自己占据格朗泰尔的全部视线。他紧紧捏着格朗泰尔的手，直到格朗泰尔看向他，他逼着自己忽视掉他脸上痛苦的神情，“你自由之后想做点什么？你被关在这里好几个世纪了，一定有什么你想念的，希望能再做一次的事情。是什么？告诉我然后我们就去做。我们会让那件事发生。”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩，把眼睛闭上。他试了两次才终于说出一句话，“星星，”他的声音很刺耳，充满着痛苦，“我想看看星星。”

安灼拉绝对没有办法让这件事发生，但他没有犹豫。“你会的，我保证你会。如果我们还没有走得太远，你还能看到那颗行星。你喜欢这样吗？还有什么？”

格朗泰尔的嘴角勾成一个鼓励的微笑。他开始开口说话，但公白飞做了点什么让他倒吸了一口气，他的话消失在了一个鬼脸中。当他再次开口时，他说，“我不记得了。我曾经思念过一些东西，但我都不记得了。”

“我们会确保你能做所有的那些事。所有你错过的事情。我发誓。”

格朗泰尔的微笑带着疲惫和忧伤，好像他并不相信安灼拉的话，或者他并不相信自己可以撑到那个时候。但安灼拉握着他的手更用力了，当格朗泰尔做出痛苦的鬼脸，快速的喘气和大量的流汗时，他一直在说话转移他的注意力，他也只能做这个了。终于，公白飞往后走了一步，带着手套的手举起来，指尖上有一些血迹，“好了，管子取出来了，伤口也缝好了。”

格朗泰尔瘫了下来，好像刚才的紧张是所有让他支撑着站立的东西。安灼拉向前移动试图接住他，但他没有跌倒，只是重重的向前靠在安灼拉身上，让他承受自己所有的重量。安灼拉抱住他，用双手环住他的身体，小心翼翼地避免碰到他背上的伤口。

公白飞从他背后走过来，取下他的手套，轻轻地碰了碰格朗泰尔的肩膀来吸引他的注意力。格朗泰尔偏过头看着公白飞，但没有动。

“过一会儿你需要吃点东西，我想，现在没有导管持续不断地给你输送营养了。如果你饿了就告诉我们，我们会确保你吃一点对你的胃比较友好的食物。但现在更需要输入的东西，是那些为了使你的人造系统持续运作而注射的药物。你还没有见过他，但若李有一条人造腿，所以他有一个领取那些药物的借口，在你拥有自己的配给之前需要和他分享。另外，由于输入方式变成了口服，你可能会经历一些副作用，你的血压可能会从以前的稳定变成忽高忽低。感到不适的时候记得告诉我们，我们可以用这个来判断你什么时候，以及应该摄入多少的药物。”

格朗泰尔点点头，把脸埋进安灼拉的肩膀里，“还剩多少？”他含糊地说，嘴抵住安灼拉的衬衫。

“只剩下一个大的了。”爱潘妮说，“你准备好了吗？”

“没有，”格朗泰尔快速地眨了眨眼，他的眼睫毛拂过安灼拉的皮肤，“但还是开始做吧。”

爱潘妮隔着格朗泰尔的肩膀对上安灼拉的眼睛。她的目光在空中停留了一会儿，安灼拉不知道她看到了什么，但当这个时刻结束时，爱潘妮很厉害地点了点头，“好的。但在断开连接之前我们还要做点别的事。给我们一点时间。”

她和费以伊把头靠在一起开始交谈，在安灼拉的视线之外开始工作。安灼拉抱着格朗泰尔，由于他浑身的颤抖而感到无助。

“准备好了。”爱潘妮说，这不是一个问题。

“准备好了。”费以伊说，公白飞也跟着重复了一次。

爱潘妮的剪刀剪断导管时发出尖利的声音，而格朗泰尔的手指狠狠按进安灼拉的背部。

其他人已经开始行动了，遵循着他们提前排练得滚瓜烂熟的步骤。安灼拉闭上眼睛，感觉到脚下引擎的嗡嗡声在逐渐消逝。循环器运行的声音停止了，屋里的空气似乎凝固了起来。有那么一瞬间，一切都是完全的安静，是他们以前从未感受过的安静。

舱房外会有一场混乱和恐慌。但在这里一切都很宁静，只有格朗泰尔在他臂膀里的重量和他身后其他人小声，有条不紊地工作的声音。

安灼拉本想数着时间。他们最多有两分钟，格朗泰尔是这样说的。他做不了什么，所以他想记着时，让大家有一个大概时间概念。但一分一秒从他身边溜过，根本抓不住，当爱潘妮说“转接一号线连入。费以伊？”的时候他都不知道是否已经过了一分钟。

“马上——好了。”费以伊把什么东西接上，“可以了。格朗泰尔？试一试。”

格朗泰尔把头从安灼拉肩膀上抬起来。他凝视着远处的一片虚无，即使灯光很亮，他的眼睛依然黑的奇怪。安灼拉的心跳加速了。

他脚下的地板发出嗡嗡的响声，接着回到了稳定熟悉的震动，一阵风扰动了凝固的空气，吹干了他由于紧张而冒出的汗滴。

公白飞看了一眼开始流动的空气，然后转向格朗泰尔，“成功了吗？”

格朗泰尔的喉结上下动了一下，他点点头。“我觉得是。我还必须进行一次诊断性测试来确保所有的东西都在正常运行，但我觉得是成功了。”

“恭喜。”巴阿雷真诚地说，尽管他语速很快。他走上前抓住格朗泰尔的胳膊，“你可以待会儿再进行诊断性测试。马吕斯说安保已经开始行动了，所以我们也必须马上离开。”

所有人都立刻将自己的工具收到了挂在肩膀上的包里，那些没那么重要的工具被留在了格朗泰尔房间的地板上。

安灼拉在心里做了个笔记，提醒自己别再叫这房间这个名字。这里已经不再是关押格朗泰尔的监狱了，现在这里只是一个房间。“准备好走了吗？”他小声问格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔的眼睛张大了一点，嘴唇微张，好像依然不敢相信自己已经自由了，即使是在发生了这么多事情之后。他半秒钟之后就恢复了常态，把嘴唇崩成一条坚定的线，然后很厉害地点头。“准备好了。”他向后退了一步，在两人中间留出一道安全距离，安灼拉觉得全身一寒，“走吧。”

安灼拉点点头，拉住他的手，然后他们都涌进了内门和外门之间的门道。

热安把一边脸颊贴在门上听外面的响动，然后他点点头，很明显地看了格朗泰尔一眼。当门滑开时，格朗泰尔的眼神紧了一下。走廊空空荡荡，但这个状态不会持久——他们已经能够听到靴子踏在金属地板上的声音，以及安保朝这个方向前进时发出的大喊大叫。

“去船尾，”热安说，向下瞥了一眼地图上标出的那条回到舱房的路线，为了防止之前可能有被安保注意到的可能性，他们特意没有选平时通常走的那条路。

安灼拉紧紧握着格朗泰尔的手。他们涌入了走廊，向右拐朝船尾进发，接着他们都跑了起来。


	7. Chapter 7

安灼拉的呼吸急促又尖利，他呼出的每一口气都让他的肺疼的厉害，但他强迫自己继续加速。他们都算得上健康，至少是在飞船提供给他们的移动空间有限的情况下最健康的样子。但他们都累得不行，而且在过去的几天里过度消耗了自己的睡眠。肾上腺素波涛似的席卷着他的身体，补充着丢失的能量，但很快又消耗殆尽，让他陷入更深的疲惫当中。

他们花了一些时间才回到自己的舱房。格朗泰尔的手紧紧回捏着安灼拉的，这感觉起来就像一个奇迹，但他没有时间停下来对此进行惊叹。暂时还不。他可以惊叹，但要等到格朗泰尔安全之后，等到所有人都安全之后。

他们几乎被安保抓住，两次。第一次，在走廊拐角处，走在最前的巴阿雷突然停下来，抓住热安的袖子，把所有人都拦了下来。他们可以听到安保的声音，在那一个瞬间，没有了来自自身的杂乱奔跑声，他们可以听到安保沉重的脚步声。他们仓促地往后退，把格朗泰尔推到最前，让自己挡在他和安保之间，构成一面人墙，以防万一。他们向后跑去，躲进了最近的走廊里，极力向后缩，让自己不被路过的人发现，除非那个人特别仔细地看进走廊的一片黑暗中。格朗泰尔调低了灯光，将所有人藏在一片阴影中。他们屏住呼吸，安保疾步从他们身边经过，交换着聒噪的谈话，不时通过对讲机向别人吼出命令，或者被别人吼。

安保离开后，有一分钟，两分钟，三分钟，大家都没有动。接着他们就又跑了起来，尽可能地做到快速又安静。

第二次，他们没有在跑。当他们离开空地，接近船的生活区时，安保的声音越来越大。他们开始慢慢前进，以团队形式一起行动，偶尔会有一两个人到前方去侦查路况。

安灼拉一看到爱潘妮的身体僵硬起来，就知道她被发现了。爱潘妮此前在他们前方几十码的地方确保道路安全。他刚意识到这一点就立刻变得紧张起来，并且紧紧抓住格朗泰尔的手，比其他人稍微慢了一拍，因为他对爱潘妮的身体语言没有其他人那么敏感。

热安看起来像要杀人，他的手里握着小刀，手指紧紧攥住刀柄，预示着他的下一步行动。安灼拉在任何人有反应之前捏了捏热安的肩膀，看向热安的眼睛，摇摇头，“给她一个机会。”他嘶嘶地说，声音刚好大到能让其他人听见。

他们能听到前方安保模糊的命令声，以及爱潘妮越来越大，也越来越清楚的说话声，“我当然在跑，引擎停了，你们难道没感觉到吗？”她的呼吸加速了，声音越来越高，濒临崩溃，“噢我的星星啊，我们都会死的，不是吗？我们会从天空中掉下来，或者漂流在宇宙里一辈子，或者——我得回去了，我要确保所有人都还好。”她将安保推开，一边把头埋在手里抽泣，一边走出了安灼拉的视线。安保最终没有管她，只是继续向前走，在经过剩下的人缩成一团瑟瑟发抖的地方时，竟然由于被爱潘妮的突然爆发分心，而没有注意到他们。

没过一会儿，爱潘妮就回来了，她把假眼泪从脸上拭去的时候看起来无比严肃，“我们回去吧。”她严峻地说，“在我需要忍受另一个这样的混蛋之前。”

他们剩下的旅途一直被安保跑来跑去的声音打断，但还算平静，最后他们顺利的回到了舱房。巴阿雷第一个抵达门边，当他发现舱门被从内反锁了的时候，他嘟囔了一声，向舱房打了一拳，然后低声喊道，“是我们。让我们进来。”

过了一会儿，门栓响了一下，巴阿雷把门拉开，门后显现出珂赛特担心的脸，古费拉克和马吕斯同样担心的脸在她的后面，“我们都很好，”他首先说，然后把门拉开一个足够让所有人进入的缝。

安灼拉等到门在他们身后关上并且锁好了之后才放开格朗泰尔手。然后，终于，那天第一次，他感到自己好像能呼吸了。当他回到格朗泰尔身边时，珂赛特也在那里，握着他的手，向他温暖地微笑。

“你一定是格朗泰尔。”她在说，“很高兴见到你，我是柯赛特，这是古费拉克，这是马吕斯。”她向两个男人的方向打了个手势，简化了整个介绍流程，“你已经见过博须埃和米切什塔了，我记得？他们和他们的男朋友若李一起出去了，去医务室拿更多的配给，但他们很快就会回来。”

“他们还没回来吗？”安灼拉将格朗泰尔引到最近的一张铺位上，让他坐下，“他们在安保触发警报前就该回来的。”

珂赛特很有说服力地耸了耸自己的一边肩膀，安灼拉知道她是什么意思。计划是一回事，执行又是另一回儿事。把格朗泰尔解救出来的计划进行的足够顺利，他们已经比以前幸运很多了。而若李被什么事情拖住，这倒是更像他们以前通常有的那种运气。他们能做的只有呆在一起，注意着门那边的响动，期盼最好的结果。

半小时后，门被敲了一下，有人小声地说，“我们回来了，终于，”这声音让他们都跳了起来。

热安是最近的，他打开门拴，让若李，米切什塔和博须埃进来。若李一只手臂搭在米切什塔身上作为支撑，而且比往常靠的更重，这让安灼拉皱起眉头。他的情况通常不会这样糟糕，除非他将自己逼的太紧，时间太长。安灼拉不愿意去想是什么造成了这样的匆忙。

但他们现在都到家了，他们都安全了，所以他强迫自己呼出一口气，卸下了所有的紧张。米切什塔和博须埃帮助若李走向安灼拉和格朗泰尔所在的舱位走去，让他坐在安灼拉身边。

“你还好吗？”安灼拉安静地问他，把手放在他的胳膊上。

若李挥挥手，消除他的忧虑，“休息一下就可以了。”

这些天，休息是很珍贵的东西，而且安灼拉觉得现在格朗泰尔自由了，安保变得警觉之后，情况并不会怎么改善。安灼拉带着忧虑看着若李，但若李向他的方向倾过身，他的注意力被什么东西占据了。

“你一定是格朗泰尔。”他说。

格朗泰尔轻轻地笑了笑。“那我肯定是了。既然大家都这么说。”

若李很快地微笑了一下，“我是若李。很抱歉我没有早点来，但是——”他指了指自己坏掉的那条腿，在裤脚处，格朗泰尔可以看到露出来的金属，“我最近走路不是很快，而且我太珍贵了，不能被安保逮住。”

这个笑话让格朗泰尔的嘴角勾了起来，安灼拉对此感到非常高兴，他可以为了这个拥抱他们两个，“我知道你为让我断开连接出了很大的力，”格朗泰尔告诉他，“即使你本人没有来。谢谢你。”他顿了顿，看向所有的人，那些人大部分都摊在座位上精疲力尽，“谢谢你们。”

“别谢我们，”爱潘妮第一个说，她皱着眉头，“我们不是为了你的感激才这样做的，我们这样做，是因为这是正确的事情，也许还有一点点，是为了我们自己。我们不是为了得到感谢。”

“也许是这样，”格朗泰尔安静地告诉她，“但这改变不了我很感激的事实。”

“你饿了吗？”费以伊问，“渴不渴？累不累？”

“精疲力尽，”格朗泰尔承认道，肩膀耷拉下来，“我能睡一会儿吗？我不经常这样做，但是我想。”

“我得包扎你背上的伤口，”公白飞说，做了一个同情的鬼脸。

“让我来？”安灼拉向公白飞拿出的绷带和其他医用物品伸出手，“我看着你包扎过无数次了，我觉得我能一个人做好这个。他可以用我的床，反正我目前也用不上它。我会把他包扎好，也许我们可以同时完成两个任务。”

公白飞没有抗议，只是把医用物品递给安灼拉。安灼拉把它们抱在怀里，领着格朗泰尔来到自己的铺位，床上的毯子由于前一天晚上的睡眠而乱糟糟地绞成一团。“趴下，”他拍了拍床垫，格朗泰尔照做了，趴在铺位上，把脑袋埋在自己的胳膊里。

安灼拉在他旁边坐下，正在格朗泰尔臀部旁，床垫的边缘。他拨开格朗泰尔的卷发，露出之前缝好的线和伤口。缝线很新，周围略微有些发炎，伤口边的皮肤发红发黑。这些伤口看起来又新又脆弱，如果不是必要，安灼拉是绝对不会去碰它们的。他们现在最不需要的事情就是让格朗泰尔的伤口被感染。他们不能把他带到医务室去接受治疗，如果他需要的话，而若李在不引起注意的情况下能为他做的又是那么的有限。

“这可能会痛，”安灼拉低声警告道，小心地把抗生素药膏摸在缝线上。

格朗泰尔的身体紧了起来，在安灼拉的手下猛地动了一下。安灼拉停了下来，一边移开自己的手一边道歉，但格朗泰尔很厉害地摇了摇头。“不。别这样，只是——我还没有适应疼痛。”

“我很抱歉。”安灼拉可怜兮兮地说。

格朗泰尔呼出一口气，“不要这样，”他把头藏在自己的胳膊里，好像他无法承受在说这些话时看着安灼拉的脸，“我不适应的东西有很多，但我不觉得这个过程会是无痛的。如果我想要完全的舒适，我就会留在那个房间里了。”

安灼拉若有所思的哼了一声，表示自己对此不置可否。

格朗泰尔没有动，当安灼拉把手放在他的肩膀上作为提前警告时也没有。于是安灼拉继续把药膏抹在伤口上，“你未来需要换很多次药和绷带，如果我真的了解若李的话，而我也的确有那么了解他。我曾经做过一两次被包扎的那个人，我可以向你保证这一点也不好玩，但接下来的几次都不会有这一次这么痛了。”抹好药膏后，他用绷带将它们包起来，里面包裹着一层消毒的纱布。接着他用胶布将绷带固定好，很小心的不让它过多的影响格朗泰尔的行动，然后他坐下来，叹了一口气。“我很抱歉。”

格朗泰尔略微抬起头，一只眼睛刚好可以透过刘海瞥见安灼拉，“因为刚才把我弄疼了？”

“因为所有的一切。”

格朗泰尔的声音变得不可置信，“因为帮助我？”

“因为所有的一切，”安灼拉轻柔地重复道。若李隔着房间给了安灼拉一个急切的眼神，于是安灼拉拍了拍格朗泰尔的肩膀，站起身，“休息一下吧，格朗泰尔。R。这是你应得的。”

剩下的人还有很多事情要做。当格朗泰尔叹了一口气，缩进被子里的时候，安灼拉走开去和其他人说话。他们今天做成了很了不起的事情，但计划的时间还没有结束，它才刚刚开始。

*

格朗泰尔只睡了几个小时就起来了，他费力从安灼拉的床上坐起来，一只手梳过自己的头发。安灼拉停止了自己和热安的对话，来到他身边，“你没睡多久。你应该试着再多睡一会儿。”

格朗泰尔摇摇头。“通常来说，我不用。对一个人来说，睡过自己生命的四分之一是完全没有问题的，但对一艘船来说，这不太理想。”他起身时做了个鬼脸，伸出一只手去感受自己的绷带边缘，然后叹了一口气，放下了那只手。

“那不可能是健康的，”安灼拉说，皱着眉头。他本想说更多，他本想把手放在格朗泰尔的肩上，将他推回床上，但格朗泰尔的眼神突然变得疏离呆滞起来，他的目光扫过整个房间，好像他什么都看不见，或者只是看见了但无法识别出那是什么，“出什么问题了吗？”

“我感觉…”他伸出一只手，盖在安灼拉放在床沿上的手上。他看着安灼拉，但他没有看见他。他的呼吸很不稳定，当他说话时声音有些颤抖，“有什么事情不对劲。”

“坐下。看在老天的份上，快坐下。”安灼拉将他推到床上，然后转身大喊，“若李！公白飞！”接着他在格朗泰尔身边坐下，将一只手放在他的额头上。

他感觉起来是温暖的，但他看起来不是。他的呼吸可能有一点急促，有一些浅，但安灼拉怎么知道对一个半赛博人工智能人来说什么才叫正常？

公白飞和若李立刻来到了他的身边，由于拐杖，若李慢了半步。公白飞拿着当若李不在医务室值班时他们共享的急救包，他在床边跪下来，若李来到了安灼拉对面的床边，“怎么了？出什么问题了吗？”

“我不知道，但有什么不对劲，”安灼拉一只手捧住格朗泰尔的下巴，把他的脸转向自己，“格朗泰尔？和我说话，拜托了。告诉我哪里不对。”

“头晕，”格朗泰尔说，声音很平，好像是在很远的地方说话。他的眼睛没有聚焦在安灼拉身上，只是直直的看向后方，“心悸，失去判断力，眩晕，没有精神——”

“低血糖，”公白飞突然说，呼出一口气。在他的身边，若李点头表示同意，“我们为你准备了一些食物，但我们没有想到你这么快就会需要它们，也没想到会来的这么突然。”

“我们真是蠢透了，”若李同意道，“如果你的身体适应了长时间稳定的供给，血糖的降低会比通常更快而且更猛烈的对你造成影响。公白飞会给你带一托盘的食物，你很快就会好起来的。”若李说这话时，公白飞已经起身离开了，“同时，我觉得你会想要一些这个。”

格朗泰尔挣扎着把注意力集中在若李身上，后者从口袋里拿出一个瓶子，单手扭开瓶盖，从里面倒出一些药丸。他向格朗泰尔伸出手，格朗泰尔小心地伸出手选了一颗，然后拿着它，好像不知道该怎么做。

“那是我们给拥有人工躯体的病人的药丸，它能保持躯体的同一性，使它们配合的更好。来吧，吃下去。有了这个和一些食物，没过多久，你就会感到好很多了。”

格朗泰尔把药丸塞进嘴巴里，刚好碰上公白飞带着一托盘的茶，吐司和一小碗汤回来，“如果你还想要的话，我们可以给你更多，”他说，将茶递给格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔用茶冲下喉咙里的药丸，然后将托盘放在膝盖上，急切地吃了起来。

格朗泰尔喝完了茶和半碗汤，刚咬了几口吐司，就做了个鬼脸将食物推开，“你吃饱了吗？”公白飞小声问，把手轻轻放在他的背上，“如果你吃饱了也没关系，你的胃已经习惯空荡荡了，我猜测在它适应食物之前，你都会饱的很快。你不用把它吃完，我们还有很多。”

格朗泰尔点点头，把盘子推开。若李接过它，把它放到一旁。

“我还记得喜欢进食，”格朗泰尔说，他的脸埋在手掌里，听起来有些含糊，“或者——我觉得我喜欢。”

“一般来说，大部分人都很享受这个。这算是一个进化好处。一切都会好起来的，格朗泰尔，我保证。”

若李错了。十五分钟后，格朗泰尔突然蹒跚着站起来，摇摇晃晃地穿过舱房。安灼拉跳起来，警觉地跟着他，直到格朗泰尔踉跄着进了卫生间。

安灼拉在格朗泰尔之后几分钟到达了门边，他发现格朗泰尔跪在地上，弯下腰，冲着马桶干呕。

“噢，R，”安灼拉在他的身边坐下，将贴在他脸上的头发梳到脑后，“我很抱歉。这不是我想让你拥有的自由第一天。”

格朗泰尔坐直了一点，用手背擦了擦嘴角，他微微转身，越过自己的肩膀看着安灼拉。他的眼睛是红的，有一些水汪汪，他开口说话时脸上的微笑很虚弱，“你想要我拥有什么样的一天？”

“我想要一个庆典。胜利。”安灼拉将手从格朗泰尔的头发里移开，在他的背上安抚地划着圈圈，很小心的没有碰到他的伤口，“也许在走廊里跳跳舞，对着安保扬起鼻子。”

这话让格朗泰尔发出一点笑声，这正是安灼拉的目的。但接着他的头躲了躲，笑容变得暗淡起来，“我好像毁了你的计划。我应该道歉。”

“别，”笑容从安灼拉的脸上消失了，“永远别。”

格朗泰尔的表情扭曲了一下，好像想要抗议，但在这之前他突然很厉害地转过身，再次把身子弯在马桶上方，开始干呕。他什么东西都没吐出来，安灼拉觉得这是一个小小的奇迹，但他还是靠近了一点，将格朗泰尔垂在脸边的头发挽在脑后，以防万一。

过了一段时间，恶心才好转了一点，格朗泰尔坐直了身子，粗重地呼吸着，看起来悲惨极了。

“需要我去找若李或者公白飞吗？”

格朗泰尔摇摇头。“我不知道他们还能做些什么。他们只会惊慌失措，我不想这样。”

但安灼拉无法控制地注意到他也在惊慌失措。他犹豫了一会儿，把手从格朗泰尔的头发里移开，鉴于他现在已经没有俯在马桶上方，已经不需要这个了，“你想让我离开吗？”他很快地问。他也生过几次病，所以知道有时候生病的人只想一个人呆着。他不会喜欢这样，但如果这是格朗泰尔想要的，他会为了他这样做。

但格朗泰尔的眼睛睁大了，他很厉害地慌乱地摇着自己的头，“不。不，拜托了。我只是——”他向安灼拉的方向伸出手，但在实际触碰到他的皮肤之前犹豫了。安灼拉不敢呼吸，但格朗泰尔把手放回了原处，什么都没碰，“真的没什么。拜托了，不要走。我已经受够一个人了。”

安灼拉点点头坐回原处。他坐下的一瞬间，格朗泰尔如释重负。“如果我们还能为你做点什么话，你想让我去把公白飞和若李叫来吗？”

“不。暂时还不。也许待会儿吧，如果它没有自己好转的话。”他看起来对这个自己好转的预期不抱希望。

“不管你想要什么，”安灼拉，“只要说出来就可以。”

格朗泰尔点点头，给了他一个感激的眼神，“就，现在的话，能帮我挽住头发吗？”

当格朗泰尔再次把身子凑到马桶上方的时候，安灼拉这样做了。他把格朗泰尔的头发挽在脑后，轻轻地把它们束在一起。他已经准备好像这样迎接一个漫长的夜晚了。

*

若李和公白飞注意到他们长时间的缺席，然后亲自来找他们只是时间问题。“这看起来有点严重，”公白飞说，眼神扫过他们两个，“你愿意让我们给你做下检查吗？”

格朗泰尔看起来好像在地狱走了一遭。他甚至根本没有点头，只是将自己拖起来，摇摇晃晃地站好。安灼拉和他一起站起来，一只手放在他的肩膀上，领着他走出卫生间，然后穿过舱房去到若李的铺位。格朗泰尔在他们的命令下坐好，若李开始测他的体温，而公白飞则在他的手腕处感受他的脉搏。

“过高了，”过了一会儿，若李宣布，接着公白飞哼了一声，说，“他的脉搏也是。格朗泰尔，你能告诉我们你感觉如何吗？”

“糟透了。”格朗泰尔情感充沛地说，他的眉毛靠在用来支撑床垫的柱子上，这好像是他还能坐起来的唯一一个原因。

安灼拉捏了捏他的手，很小心地没有妨碍到其他两个人坐他们的工作，“拜托，格朗泰尔，我知道你能说的比这更精确。用一种能让我们知道该如何做的方式告诉我们你感觉如何，好吗？”

“不稳定，”格朗泰尔将更多的重量靠在柱子上，眼睛没有睁开，“很饿，但是反胃到想把吃下的东西都吐出来。虚弱。冷。”他深吸一口气，“那这些都可以被过高的体温解释清楚。我的数据库认为有百分之八十六的几率，这些症状是由流行性感冒造成的。”

“没人在生病，”安灼拉小声说，一只手放在格朗泰尔的膝盖上，“就算有人生病了，也应该有一阵潜伏期的，对吗？”他看向公白飞寻求证实，“暴露在病毒中后的几小时内不太可能会出现症状。”

公白飞的嘴角翘了起来，安灼拉能猜到他是被自己使用“潜伏期”这个词逗乐了，这词通常是出自公白飞和若李的口中的。“那通常来说是对的，”他赞同道，“但我们不知道格朗泰尔的身体对此会作何反应。”

“而且他被关了好几个世纪了，”若李说，“病毒会发生变异。他体内可能没有能对抗现在的病毒的抗体。它们可能会比通常情况下更快的破坏他的免疫系统。”

安灼拉放在格朗泰尔膝盖上的手更加用力了，他皱着眉，“你们觉得这是流感吗？”他问自己的朋友们。

若李耸了耸一边肩膀，公白飞看起来很无奈，“这是有可能的，我们中间没有人有感染症状。费以伊是，但他在上一次拜访格朗泰尔的时候就已经是携带者了。如果他这么轻易就会被传染，他那时就会被传染上了。”

“另一个很有可能的选项是晨吐，”格朗泰尔干巴巴地说，把一缕由于出汗而贴在自己额头上的头发拨开，“但我觉得这不太可能。鉴于。”

当格朗泰尔看起来如此悲惨的时候，听见他还能开玩笑算是一个慰藉。这是一丝希望，各种意义上的。如果他还能开玩笑的话，事情可能并不是不可补救的那种糟糕。

“我们需要监测你，”若李轻快地宣布道，“我会让公白飞抽一点血进行观察，以防万一，但症状的变化很有可能会告诉我们更多信息，也可能会更快。”

格朗泰尔挣扎着坐直，看起来费了很大劲才把眼睛睁开，勉强把目光聚焦在若李脸上，“听起来像是你在告诉我，在情况好转之前它会变得更糟糕。”

若李抱歉地做了个鬼脸，“它很有可能会。”

格朗泰尔只是点点头接受了这个事实，然后他在床上蜷缩起来，费力地把毯子从身下扯出来，一直拉到下巴处，只露出一张脸。他棕色的皮肤在金黄色线路的衬托以及长时间的折磨下变得接近灰色。“你们最好给我找一个碗来，以防我真的吐出了点什么东西，”他无力地说，“我不想让你们跟在我身后清理。”

“我去找点东西来，”公白飞说，然后离开了。

安灼拉在床头边的地板上坐下来，手指捋着格朗泰尔的头发。他的皮肤感觉起来像一块烙铁，烫到让人感到害怕，“我们会毫无怨言地做这件事。你一定得知道我们会的。”

格朗泰尔没有睁开眼睛，但是他的嘴角扭了扭，“所以我才宁愿你们不需要这样做。”他长长地叹了一口气，听起来筋疲力竭，“我要睡一会儿了，我希望。留下来？”

“当然。”安灼拉将手指插得更深了，“我哪里也不会去。”

格朗泰尔睡着了，最终，安灼拉也睡着了，坐在地板上，靠着床以及支撑床的柱子。他被自己背部强烈的疼痛以及格朗泰尔趴在床边，剧烈的向公白飞给他找来的碗里呕吐的声音吵醒了。

在他头顶，灯在闪烁着。安灼拉看了它们一眼，接着又看向格朗泰尔，后者正用手背压着自己的嘴巴，好像迫切地希望这样可以停止呕吐，“那是你吗？”

“我在努力不这样做了。我在努力——”格朗泰尔抓住碗，把脑袋埋在里面，这一次，灯熄掉了整整三十秒，才重新亮起来。“我很抱歉。”

安灼拉急促地呼出一口气。他还记得格朗泰尔监狱里的灯是如何反应他的心情的，他看着格朗泰尔悲惨的样子，想起自己生病时感觉有多糟糕，“不，不要这样觉得，”他把手放在格朗泰尔肩膀上，安慰地捏了一下，“这只是灯罢了。我们没有灯也能活。”

格朗泰尔看起来并没有被说服，但他的病占据了他太多的注意力，以至于他没有反驳，“我好疼。”他无力地说，把头埋在手里。他的衬衫因为出了太多的汗，而紧紧地和皮肤粘在一起，他的头发也因此紧紧贴着头皮。他的肩膀耷拉着，背部弓成一条弧线，“全身都疼。我控制不住地发抖。”他伸出一只手，给安灼拉看它是如何颤抖的。

安灼拉皱起眉头，“我去找若李，”他决定道，站了起来。不管这是什么，它都过于严重，他们不能再什么都不做，等它自己好转了。人们因为流感死亡，有时候。他们不能冒这个险。

安灼拉穿过舱房，来到若李，博须埃和米切什塔坐在一起的地方。他在若李面前蹲下之前给了他们一个抱歉的微笑，“他的情况更糟糕了，”他小声但急迫地说，“我们一定能为他做点什么。”

若李的眉毛扭在一起。“我能给他一点退烧药。我能搞到一点退烧药，但我现在手上没有。我们必须去医务室拿。”

“不管要付出什么代价，”安灼拉坚定地说，“我们必须——”

因为他正蹲在地上，一只手放在地板上作为支撑，他才感觉到了这一点。地板在他们脚下颤抖，像一次剧烈的地震，然后是完美的，不正常的平静。

安灼拉抬起头看向若李，看着他由于意识到发生了什么而皱起的眉头。引擎停了。

“格朗泰尔，”安灼拉说，转向自己的铺位。格朗泰尔站了起来，扶着身边的铺位试图向他们的方向移动。他的呼吸很沉重，全身都被汗浸湿了。当安灼拉叫他的名字时，他抬起眼神向四周看去，好像听到这个名字很吃惊一样。

安灼拉立刻起身，开始向他走去，“格朗泰尔，你不应该——”

“有什么——有什么事情不对劲，”他喘着气说，在安灼拉能接住他之前，他的眼睛向后一翻，倒在了地板上。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎大家捉虫！以及还是请有能力的小伙伴去读原文吧原文真的超可爱我翻不出它的十分之一可爱orz


End file.
